The US Journey
by Xen
Summary: Ash goes to the USA to challenge the US league. The first chapters are shorter so they are compacted. Also there are some changes that happen, but you have to read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
The US Journey Prologue  
By Xen  
  
It had been 7 years since Ash Ketchum started on his journey to become a pokemon master. For six years Ash had remained the pokemon champion of the Indigo Isles (That's the name for where they live). A lot has changed since he started his Journey from Pallet town. When Ash was not defending his title he captured more pokemon. Ash and Misty finally admitted their love for each other and started dating each other. Brock started his own breeding center in Pewter City where he became very successful. Also three years ago team rocket headquarters was discovered and its members had been arrested, so Ash didn't have to worry anyone capturing Pikachu ever again. All seemed that things where going well for Ash, but Ash was depressed. Ash was becoming bored out of his mind. He got tried of every trainer he meet challenging him for his title. But soon Ash would find his wish for a new adventure to come true.  
  
Note: I like to take this extra space to show people A new idea for a battle system I have made for this series. I did this because writing battles take to much time and space. Here is an example match between two trainers with one pokemon.  
Battle mode: Trainer1 vs. Trainer2:  
Trainer1 uses Pikachu HP 220. (Shows the pokemon in use and it's health. I will make up Health as I go along)  
Trainer2 uses Jigglypuff HP 198.  
Pikachu: Thundershock-50 (shows attack and how much damage. I think you can do the math yourself.)  
Jigglypuff: Pound-75.  
Pikachu: Quick attack-75.  
Jigglypuff: Sing-Pikachu is a sleep (attack that disable like Sing prevent movement)  
Jigglypuff. Pound-75.  
Jigglypuff Body slam-Pikachu fainted. (Pikachu is now fainted.)  
Trainer 2 wins. (Battle ends.)  
That how my new battle system works. If it contains moves that I made up I will explain the move at the end of the story. Also if dialogue appears again that means A) a new pokemon is being used B) a special event will happen or C) something else important.  
I like feed back if anyone thinks this good or not.  
=================================================  
Part1: Ash's Wish  
  
Ages:  
Ash-18  
Misty-19  
Borck-22  
"Ash wake! Today's your birthday and your friends have arrived." Ash's mother was trying to wake her son up. "Pikachu. Can you wake up Ash." Pikachu nodded and jumped on to bed.  
"Pikkkkaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuu." Pikachu shocked Ash into waking up.  
"Ugh...What is it? Good morning Mom. Morning Pikachu.... What time is it?"  
"It's Ten o'clock." Ash jumped out of bed sending Pikachu flying.  
"Ten. I got to get to Prof. Oak in a half-hour. I got to get ready." Ash rushed into the bathroom. Ash mother shakes her head.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
It was five after eleven when Ash and Pikachu arrived. When they got there, they found Prof. Oak waiting for them at the door. "Oh, hi Ash. I see that you're late as usual. I guess your going to be late for own wedding if you keep this up."  
"Sorry I'm late. Have the others waited long."  
"No. There out in back. Let's go see them." Ash, Pikachu, and Prof. Oak went into a room where Misty, Brock, and Gary where waiting. Ever since Ash beat Gary for the title of pokemon master, he humbled and quit pokemon training for acting. However Gary still acted somewhat a jerk.  
"Hey Ash. We thought you would never arrive. For the greatest pokemon master you have very poor timing." Gary said.  
"Hey quit Gary. Or do you want to challenge my timing in a pokemon battle." Ash replied. Gary mummers something and shut up down.  
"Say Ash, happy birthday." Brock says.  
"Yeah, happy birthday."  
"Thanks guys."  
"Say you look a bit depressed. What's bothering you." Brock asked.  
"It's just that I'm getting bored, that's all. I mean all that I do now is just defend my title. I can't even go looking for new pokemon with the media following me."  
"That's right me and Ash can't go anywhere with out a photographer following us." Misty said.  
"It's just that I miss the adventures that we used to go on. Our journey was sure fun. Would you believe that I actually miss team rocket trying to steal Pikachu."  
"Pika!" Pikachu said.  
"No I don't you kidnapped."  
"You must really be bored then." Brock nodded knowingly.  
"I just wish I could go another journey to be a pokemon master." Ash sighed.  
"Well then Ash, I might have your answer." Prof. Oak said.  
"What is Prof. Oak." Ash asked with hopes rising.  
"Well I found out that there is a new pokemon league."  
"A new league? Where is it?" Ash was getting excited.  
"The league is in the US. Over the past few years pokemon has started to appear in the US, as well as some new species. Also since their enough trainers there, they started a pokemon league."  
"A new league. A new challenge. That sounds just like what I need." Ash stands up and starts pacing. "I'm going to the US and become their new champion."  
"Ash." Misty interrupted his dramatic speech. "Are you nuts! Not only are still champion here, but you can't afford the trip there." Ash's hopes were just shot down.  
"Your right. I haven't thought about that." Suddenly the doorbell rings.  
"I wonder who that could be?" Prof. Oak went to the door. "Ash there are some people here to see you."  
"I wonder who is here to see me?" Two figures enter the room.  
"What in the?"  
"It can't be!"  
"Team rocket!!"  
To be continued....  
Is it really team rocket? Will Ash go to America? How will he get there? Find out in The US Journey part 2.  
===========================================  
Part 2: The Proposal  
  
"Team rocket! I thought you where in Jail." Ash said as he saw his former enemies.  
"Wait a minute. That's James, but that's not Jessie It's Jessiebell." Misty pointed out. She was right. James was there and the woman he was with was really Jessiebell and they both weren't wearing the team rocket uniforms. James just smiled at them.  
"I was in jail, but I'll explain later. There is something else that we wish to discuss." They whole gang was too confused to say anything, so he just continued. "Jessiebell honey why don't you explain."  
"We would like to, being James and I would like to fund, that being Ash, to complete in the US pokemon league as our sponsor."  
"Wait." Ash finally managed to speak. "Why would you guys want to sponsor me and how did you get out of jail and." He pointed to James. "We thought you hated her." He points over to Jessiebell.  
"Well sugar it looks like we have to tell them our story." Jessiebell said. James sighed.  
"Well ok I'll fill you in our little story. You see when team rocket was asserted, me and Jessie had a plan to avoid jail time. Using my one phone call, I called my parents saying that if they want me to continue the family line they best get me out of jail. So with the help of some fancy lawyers I got out of jail. Also as a bonus they also eased my criminal records so as not to ruin the family name."  
"And justice has once again is severed." Misty said in a mock tone.  
"I still don't see what this has to do me. And why you married Jessiebell."  
"I was getting to that. Since I was freed, I stated phase two of our plan. I asked my parents if I could see my partner one last time. They agreed eventually, but only if Jessiebell came with me. Of course this was part of our plan. You see our plan was to switch Jessiebell with Jessie, thus getting rid of her and getting my partner back. Two birds with one stone." We see a flashback showing a James and Jessiebell in jail meeting Jessie.  
"So your saying that Jessiebell here is really...." Brock was sentence was cut off.  
"Is really Jessie we all know and love." Jessie pulled a pin form her hair and it converted back into her hairstyle.  
"Wait then what happened to Jessiebell." Misty asked.  
"Well now she is now serving my prison sentence."  
"And I couldn't be happier." James chimed in happily.  
"Then how come Jessiebell didn't say anything about going to prison or switching places." Ash said.  
"Well before I picked up Jessie I got a Hypno. With it I hypnotized Jessiebell into thinking she was Jessie and that she belonged in prison."  
"I'm actually surprised that one of your plan worked. But I don't see what this has to do with you two wanting to sponsor Ash in the US pokemon league." Brock said.  
"Well both of us thought that we put you kids though a lot of trouble and we would like to pay you back. When we heard that a new league had started we thought funding Ash be prefect. But if you accept we have one thing to ask." James said.  
"And that would be?" Ash said.  
Jessie and James kneeling said. "Please let us join you." The gang face vaults.  
"Why would want to join us?" Misty asked. Jessie and James stood up.  
"You see first off, James parents are driving us crazy and second is that we think it would fun to go off into a adventure once again. It really is boring being rich. We can't do any thing even remotely fun."  
"Wow I guess Ash wasn't the only ones bored with settling down." Gary said.  
"So what do you say. Allow us to sponsor you?" James said again begging in front of Ash.  
"A chance to have another pokemon journey. Another chance to have a adventure." Ash said to himself. "Ok I accept your offer."  
"Thank you Ash. This would be our first step to righting our past wrongs. Also the offer's up to the others if they want to join." James said.  
"There is no way I'm letting you go Ash. Beside I always wanted to see America. I'm in." Misty said.  
"Well I like to join you, but I staring in a new series and I wouldn't want to miss that." Gary said as he left.  
"I have my breeding center to take care, so I can't leave. I guess I'm out on this adventure."  
"Well it wouldn't be the same without you buddy." Ash said.  
"You kids know I'm too old for travel, as well as I have my research. But I can give you the address to my niece in the US. She is also a pokemon researcher and can store your pokeballs for you, since the transport system won't work over such distances. But when you're there Ash, can you catch me some new pokemon for me to examine?"  
"Ok Prof. I'll do that."  
"But Ash what about your title." Misty asked.  
"Oh I can resign the title and the league will hold a tournament to find a new champion."  
"Well then if all major details are over with I guess where starting a new adventure." Jessie and James smiled.  
"I guess were off on to a new adventure."  
Wells then don't it looks like the gang is off to a new adventure. Find out what happen to them in the next part of the US Journey."  
==============================================  
Part 3: And so it begins  
  
As we recall Ash had received funding form the most unlikely of sources, and now that he has funding he can finally go to America to compete in the US league. After resigning his master title for the Indigo Isle Ash set off to the airport. We see Ash and Pikachu waving good bye to his mother.  
"Take care Ash. And remember to change your underwear." Ash sweatdrops.  
"I will mother." Ash and Pikachu head to the airport.  
We now go the airport to see Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, and Pikachu awaiting their flight. "So what time is the plane going to leave." Misty asked.  
"In about a hour." James noticed Ash's large bag that he was holding. "Say Ash what's in the bag?"  
"Oh that's my pokeball bag. All my pokemon are in this bag. When we reach Prof. Oak niece I'll drop them off there."  
"That's a very large bag."  
"Yeah I have gotten many pokemon over the years."  
"How many do you have in there?"  
"I have about 60 species, but I have over 135 individual pokemon."  
"My that's is a lot of pokemon." Jessie said eyeing the bag strangely.  
"Jessie!" James yelled at Jessie.  
"Sorry. Old habit."  
"Say I didn't ask this before, but where is Meowth."  
"We don't know. When team rocket was busted they took all the pokemon we had. We haven't even seen our own pokemon let alone Meowth for years." Jessie said.  
"I see so you don't have any pokemon."  
"No we have two on us. I have the Hypno I used on Jessiebell and Jessie has her Vileplume. Also I still have Growly but he's staying behind to keep a eye on my parents in case they start acting strange."  
"Wow. To be separated form the pokemon you raised. I guess you know what it feels like when you steal a pokemon from someone."  
"I guess. And we can't replace them because no pokemon could be like Arbok or Weezing." James starts to sob and Jessie argues with him. Ash looks over to Misty who hasn't said anything for a few minutes.  
"Say Misty what you staring at?" Ash asks.  
"That women over there." Ash turns to look. "No don't look it's rude." Ash was going to say something but thought against it.  
"So what about the women?"  
"She just looks really familiar, that's all." Misty quickly looks away. "Oh man she saw me look at her. She's coming this way." The strange women walked over.  
"Say aren't you Ash Ketchum the pokemon master?" The woman says.  
"I was pokemon master. I resigned recently to compete in the US league."  
"Same old Ashy boy. As was looking for a fight" The two gave the women a strange look. "I see you don't remember me. It's me Duplica." The two give a shocked look.  
"Wow you grown Duplica." Ash was right. Form the little girl to she was, Duplica became a very gorgeous woman. Her face looked much the same, but she wore her hair straight down unlike her previous hairstyle. "So how you been doing."  
"Well I'm heading to America to further me career in the entertainment field. Me and Ditto are going to start a career as a comedy act."  
"Wow that's nice for you. I hope we can see your act sometime." Misty said.  
"Say you two the planes are boarding and we don't want to miss it." James said taking his bags.  
"Well we'll see you later Duplica." Ash said.  
"I don't think it will be that soon. Were on the same flight." Duplica pointed out.  
"Well then it will be sooner then expected." Misty laughed. The group of trainers entered the plane and took off headed toward America.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the plane landed they found themselves in LA. "So this is LA. Wow it's so beautiful." Misty said as she looked out the window.  
"Um...Misty before you can look upon paradise you must go though hell." Duplica said as she pointed at the torment known as the airport safety check.  
"This is nuts! This is going to take forever." Actually it took about two hours but it seems forever for them. After they went though customs and found their bags we find them in the parking lot.  
"So do go find a rental car." Ash asked. James slightly chucked.  
"You must be kidding. Remember you're our sponsor now. We have things like this planned out." James points to a large van with a guy standing next to it holding a sign. On the sign read 'James Silph.'  
"That's our ride."  
"Why does the sign say 'James Silph'?" Ash asked. The rest face vaulted.  
"That's my name Ash. I am James Silph future head of Silph Co."  
"All this time your family owned the pokemon industry and you joined team rocket?" Misty asked.  
"What can I say. Pokemon is in my blood."  
To be continued....  
Stay tuned for US Journey part 4. Note: If you follow the series this can make sense. Since Silph Co. was never part of series one can guess that the richest family in the world would own the richest industry in the world. And what is the most successful industry in their world? Why no other then Silph Co., So James parents must be the owners of Silph Co. thus making him the future owner of Silph Co. Does it make any sense? Who cares it goes with the fanfic, so it really does matter.  
=========================================  
Part 4: New friends, New foes, New rival.  
  
"So this van is ours." Ash said eyeing their new ride. The van was black and quite large.  
"Yes it is. And of course it's full of extra's features." James opens the van to reveal an even larger interior.  
"What are those machines for?" Misty asked pointing to a machine on the right side of the van. The machine was in two parts. One part had a small screen and the other had buttons and dials and on top had a little area that looked like it could hold a pokeball.  
"That one with the screen is a pokemon radar."  
"What's a pokemon radar?" Ash asked.  
"A pokemon radar is a device which can find any pokemon within a 100 foot radius. When we where in team rocket we used this to track you."  
"You mean you tracked us with this." Ash said examining the machine.  
"Like you think we actually followed you your every move."  
"Well then what this do."  
"That's a mini pokecenter. It can heal one pokemon at a time like the machine at a pokecenter does."  
"We also have AC, power steering, and a lot of extra features in this van."  
"So what do we do now?" Misty asked.  
"First we have to go to Prof. Oak's niece to drop off my pokemon."  
"Say can I come too?" Duplica asked.  
"Why do you want to come?" Jessie asked.  
"Well I need to get to my new agent and I need a ride. So can you just drop me off there?" Duplica says acting as cute as possible.  
"Well I don't see what harm there could be in that. You can come, but first we have to drop off the pokemon." Ash said.  
"Okay everybody in." Jessie said as she hopped in the driver's chair.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About an hour later Ash and crew reached the address of Prof. Oak nice. Ash walked up to door and knocked. The women that opened the door looked to be in her mid thirties. "Hello, you must be Ash. I'm Prof. Oak's niece Deborah. Come in." We cut away to inside the house where the rest of the gang is there. "So Ash you wish compete in the US pokemon league?"  
"Why yes I do..."  
"You can me Deborah. Even though I'm a professor, I prefer being called Deborah."  
"Well ok. Yes I do wish to compete in the league."  
"Well I going to tell you the rules."  
"But we already know the league rules." Misty said confused.  
"I know, but there are some different then Indigo league."  
"Like what?"  
"Instead of carrying six pokemon, the league allows you to carry seven. Also I'll warn you that the gym here will be much tougher then the Indigo Isles."  
"How can they that different?"  
"The gym here are not based on type, but on fighting styles or themes."  
"Like what themes?" Ash asked.  
"Like my mother would give all the secrets to a loser like you." A voice said. The group turns to the voice to see a young kid at about seventeen years of age.  
"Roy! You know better then to talk like that." Deborah sighed. "I like you to meet my son Roy Oak. He just started going on his pokemon journey."  
"Aren't you a bit old to be starting our journey." Jessie said eyeing the young kid.  
"I would have started sooner, but you have to be at least sixteen to start collecting badges."  
"Does he seem familiar or what." Misty whispered to Ash. Ash nodded in agreement.  
"Well I like to stay and chat, but I got to become the new pokemon master. Smell ya later." Roy said as he left.  
"It's like a younger version of Gary." Ash said.  
"Sorry about that. Roy always idolized Gary and always blamed you for not letting Gary become pokemon master."  
"Just what I need. A rival that wants me with a vengeance." Ash muttered.  
"That's true. All that Roy's ever done is train his pokemon nonstop for the last few years. He wants to be pokemon master so you can't."  
"Don't worry I don't think he'll be that much of a brother to us." James says.  
"Well I think we should be heading to the first gym, so I can get my first badge."  
"Wait you forgot something." Deborah said.  
"What is it?" Ash asked.  
"I forgot to update your pokedex. Can I have it?" Ash handed over his pokedex and Deborah put it into a machine. A few seconds later the machine split out the pokedex. "There. Now your pokedex has been updated to the new species that are found in North America. We found quite a few species but there are still a few that are undiscovered."  
"Gee thanks." Ash said taking back his pokedex. The gang headed to front door when they heard a strange sound.  
"What's that sound." Misty said.  
"It almost sounds like a missile or something." James said. Just as he finished saying that the right wall of the house blew open. The gang ducked forms the debris. When the dust settled, two figures where standing at the hole in the wall.  
"In the name of team rocket surrender your pokemon." One of two said.  
"Or face the consciences." The other said  
"What in the? Team rocket I thought you guys said that you're the only member that got out of jail."  
"That can't be! The only member that couldn't have been captured would..."  
"Would be me." A third said. A small figure emerged form the hole.  
"It's Meowth!" They all said.  
"That's right."  
To be continued....  
=========================================  
Part 5: Rocket Reunion  
  
When we last left off Ash had dropped off his pokemon at Prof. Oak's niece Deborah. Just as the gang was about to leave they discovered the biggest surprise. The surprise being that there is a new team rocket and Meowth is back. We find our heroes standing on one side of the room and team rocket stand on the side blocking the way out.  
"Meowth your alive?" Jessie said looking at her former comrade.  
"As you can see I am very much alive and doing very well." The cat pokemon replied.  
"I thought all of team rocket had been asserted?" Misty said.  
"That is true. All human members of team rocket had been asserted, but I wasn't because I'm a pokemon."  
"And who are they?" James said point at the new rockets.  
"You mean Tiger and Kitty?" Meowth said walking up to his servants.  
"Why don't you know your own kids daddy?" Kitty said looking at James. This sent the group into shock. "And you're our mommy?" She pointed to Jessie.  
"Dad? You don't look a thing like me." James was right about that. Tiger was a tall man and very well muscled. His hair was black that had a military cut and face hard like stone. Kitty was smaller and leaner then Tiger but also well muscled. Her hair was pale silver and went down to her point (like a blade) and her face was soft but her cold blue eyes didn't show the same thing.  
"How can I be there mother."  
"Actually you would be Kitty's mother and you be Tiger's father." Jessie pointed to Jessie first then James. "You see after team rocket was asserted all the gang's pokemon was put into a pokemon center to keep us safe, but little did they know I had all this planned out. I was able to convince the pokemon that the humans had tried to use us as their weapons and that now we would use them like did us"  
"That's not true. You know that pokemon would never do evil on propose.." Ash said.  
"That would of been true, but even the situation the pokemon believed me and I started the new team rocket."  
"But what about them? And why do they calls us their parents?" Jessie said getting ticked off at this stand still.  
"I was about to get to that. You see now that I have troops I needed some technology and a base to start ruling the world. Luckily I happen to know the location of the team rocket labs that the cops never found out."  
"That's true. It was rumored that a few buildings of team rocket had never been discovered." Misty said.  
"Well they did exist and I knew their location. When I was there I discovered these two." Meowth points to Kitty and Tiger. "You see in a way there are your kids. It seems team rocket was trying to create it own army using the DNA of there members."  
"You mean their clones."  
"In a way they are. But these where the only two created, so I had to make do. I reprogrammed them to obey and named them myself. But enough of this, hand over the pokemon and we may just let you live."  
"Meowth, you never killed anyone." James said with a slight hint of fear in his voice.  
"That was before. I have abandoned the weak and useless ways of the old team rocket and created a team rocket that will win because we won't lose no matter what.  
"You know if these are your friends I hate to see your enemies." Duplica said dryly.  
"Well I'm not going to let just take my pokemon. Let's battle." Ash said as he threw a pokeball.  
"There is no way were going to let you take our pokemon." Misty said as she joining Ash.  
"Well then it looks like play time begin." Kitty said as threw in a pokeball.  
"Were going to beat you down." Tiger threw his as well.  
To be continued....  
Next time on US Journey part 6 the first battle.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com  



	2. The US Journey parts 6-8

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
The US Journey part 6: First battle  
By Xen  
  
As we last left off Ash and crew began to battle the new team rocket.  
Battle mode: Ash vs. Tiger  
Ash uses Charizard HP 320  
Tiger uses Pinsir HP 250  
Charizard-flame thrower: miss  
Pinsir-slash: 30  
Charizard-flame thrower: 120  
Charizard-slash: 80  
Pinsir vicegrip: 150  
Charizard-fire breath: Pinsir fainted.  
Misty vs. Kitty  
Misty uses Starmie HP 285  
Kitty uses Scyther HP 250  
Starmie-tackle: 60  
Scyther-quick attack: 29  
Scyther-slash: 75  
Starmie-water gun: 80  
Starmie- water gun: miss  
Scyther-quick attack: 29  
Starmie- hydro pump: Scyther fainted.  
"Is that the best you got?" Ash said, as he laughed a little.  
"We just got started. Pokeball go!" Kitty and Tiger threw two more pokeballs in.  
Tiger uses Fearow HP 290  
Kitty uses Dewgong HP 270  
Charizard vs. Fearow  
Fearow-drill peck: TKO: Charizard fainted.  
Ash use Pikachu HP 320  
Fearow-drill peck: miss  
Pikachu-Thunder bolt: TKO: Fearow fainted.  
Starmie vs. Dewgong  
Dewgong-ice beam TKO: Starmie frozen.  
"Your pokemon are good at Dewgong. Let me try." Duplica throws her pokeball as Misty recalled her pokemon.  
Duplica uses Ditto (You where expecting something else) HP 276  
Ditto vs. Dewgong  
Ditto-Transform into Charizard  
Dewgong-ice beam: miss  
Charizard- flame thrower 85  
Dewgong-aurora beam: 95  
Charizard-flame blast: Dewgong fainted.  
"Give up now. You two can't win." Ash said to the two rockets trying to reason with them.  
"No you better surrender, because now our strongest pokemon are going to defeat the whole lot of you." Tiger said as the two held a pokeball.  
"No you fools not those." Meowth said, but it was two late for they threw their pokeballs. The pokeballs hit the ground and opened to reveal two pokemon we all know and love (maybe).  
"Charbok."  
"Weezing."  
"Arbok!"  
"Weezing!" Jessie and James run to their pokemon but the two pokemon avoid their former masters.  
"What's wrong Arbok? Don't you know me?" Jessie said trying to get close to her pokemon.  
"Weezing, what's wrong buddy?" James tried to reach Weezing but he was too high.  
"Charbok char char bok."  
"What do you mean we abandoned you. We never did such things."  
"Yeah we were in jail and we couldn't find you."  
"Meowth lied to you two. They really do care about you two. The only reason they left you behind is was they weren't allowed to keep you. If they would they would of kept you." Ash said.  
"Ash is right. If you don't listen to us listen to him. You he is honest and cares for pokemon." Jessie said almost begging to the pokemon.  
"Don't listen to them." Meowth said getting in the way of the human and pokemon. "Remember the pain of being lonely, remember that they are the ones that mistreated you and left you for behind alone."  
"Don't listen to him. Listen to your heart. Remember the good times you had with Jessie and James. Just let your heart decide." As Ash said this we she Arbok and Weezing thinking about how Jessie and James treated them. Arbok and Weezing look back and forth between Jessie and James and Meowth.  
"Well what is your choice." Arbok and Weezing go up to team rocket.  
"I'm glad you made the right choice." Meowth said as he patted Arbok. Suddenly to everyone's surprise Arbok wraps his tails around Meowth and hurls him into Tiger and Kitty. Weezing then blasted them with his smog attack.  
"Pikachu thunder bolt." Pikachu fired a large thunder bolt which sent team rocket blasting off again. Arbok and Weezing went over to their former masters and they all had a group hug (if Arbok and Weezing could really hug).  
"You really do care about us." Jessie said as she held her Arbok.  
"Umm I hate to interrupted, but I think you we should be going now." Misty said.  
"Um OK. Does anyone have two extra pokeballs?" Jessie as she searched her pockets. Everyone else face vaulted. Ash handed Jessie and James a pokeball.  
"OK everybody in." James said as the two the pokeballs catching there pokemon. So we find our heroes leaving in the van with Deborah waving them good bye. Suddenly she just remembered something. "Wait a minute." She said as she turned around to reveal the huge mess of her home laboratory. "I think I'm going to need a mop." Deborah sighed and started to fix her lab.  
To be continued....  
Stay tuned for the US Journey part 7.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 7: The Joy's of Waiting (Not the nurse)  
  
When we last left off our heroes they won their first battle against team rocket and Jessie and James get some 'new' pokemon.  
"So where are we heading again?" Misty asked the others.  
"To the Illusion gym in Hollywood. Deborah Oak said that was the first gym and is closest to where we are." Ash said to Misty.  
"Um say Duplica?" James said.  
"Yeah."  
"Don't you have to go to your agent?"  
"Oh don't worry. He isn't expecting me for a least two days and anyway I want to see Ash fight at the gym. It's going to be good."  
"Thank you Duplica. It's nice to know people respect me."  
"No it's not that. I just want to see your face when you face the gym leader." Ash sweat dropped.  
"What, do you know something about this gym." Misty asked trying to now more.  
"I do in fact. My cousin works there or he did till he took over the house of imate. The only thing I can tell you that the Illusion gym doubles as a stage for magicians, entertainers, and a night club." (This is a hint)  
"Why is it that everyone I know have a relative here in the US. Does anyone else have relatives we should know about now?" Misty and James nod no. Jessie just ignored the question because she was driving.  
"Well where here." Jessie said as she parked in front of a large building. The building was a two story yellow building with the front placed with mirrors and two magic wands above the door.  
"Wow I'm impressed. This Gym sure knows how to decorate." James said as he stared in wonder.  
"I didn't now they made mirrors that size." Misty said as she looked at the tall mirrors.  
"James, when we get back remind me to get some of these for the mansion." Jessie said as she thought what she could do with mirrors that size.  
"OK enough with the mirrors lets go in." Ash walked up to the entrance, but was stopped by a woman in a ticket booth.  
"And where do you think your going?" The women said.  
"I'm going inside to challenge the gym leader."  
"Sorry but you'll have to wait till tomorrow."  
"But why?"  
"The gym half is closed till tomorrow. The gym can only be challenge form nine till five."  
"What time is it."  
"Eight thirty." James said as he checked his watch.  
"You can stay in the hotel across the street till tomorrow."  
"OK thanks." Ash and company went to the hotel where they got some rooms. At the room Jessie and Misty got into a little agreement.  
"What do you mean I have no style." Misty stated.  
"What I said is what I mean that it wouldn't hurt to wear something different once in a while."  
"That's true. It couldn't hurt to change our outfit." James said pointing at her outfit.  
"There right Misty. You really should of changed your looks a little." Ash said agreeing with the others. Everyone in the group had changed their outfits except Misty. The only difference was that she let her hair grow out and put it into a proper ponytail. Misty looked over the other and was right. James was dressed in a black dress pants and blue shirt with a red vest (not like Brock's but the one he wears in the series). Jessie was in tan pants and a white blouse. Even Ash's changed his shirt form the generic black shirt to one with a league symbol of a pokemon master and his jacket just being a longer version of his old one.  
"I know what." Jessie said as she patted Misty on the back. "Will go shopping tomorrow and find something better."  
"But what the gym." James asked.  
"Well me and Misty can go shopping while you and Ash go get the badge."  
"OK then. Now can we all get some sleep." Ash said going to his rooms  
"Pika." The little pokemon followed his master who was tried as well. Times passes and we find Ash, James, Duplica, and Pikachu in front of the gym.  
"Well let's go in." Ash said as he and the others walked inside in the gym. Inside the gym it looked like a theater/dance hall. "Is anybody here." A screen of smoke appears.  
"Ahh that being back memories." James said with a sigh. Ash was going to say something but thought against it. When the smoke vanished a lone figure stood.  
"Why have you come to the gym of illusion!" The figure said. The figure looked to be about seventeen and his outfit was that of typical magician.  
"I came here to challenge the gym leader for their badge."  
"Well you have to face me first if you wish to meet the masters of illusion."  
"Bring it on."  
Ash vs. Mystery magician  
Ash uses Pikachu HP 320  
Magician uses Kadabra HP 254  
Kadabra: confusion-miss  
Pikachu: quick attack-183  
Pikachu: thunder shock-Kadabra fainted  
Magician uses Drowzee HP 278  
Pikachu: thunder bolt-TKO  
Magician use Magimn HP 290  
"What's that?" Ash points Dexter at the pokemon. The pokemon was about waist height and it's skin was a dark gray. It wore the top of a magician outfit and a cape that went down to its ankles. On it's head was a top hat that went over its head and its eyes where shown though the hat. In it's hand it held a magician's wand.  
"Magimn the magic pokemon. It has the power to cast powerful illusions. This pokemon can rival any magician with its natural talent."  
Magimn: flame thrower-80  
Pikachu: swift- 90  
Magimn: flame thrower-miss  
Pikachu: thunder shock-Magimn fainted.  
"That can't be! My Magimn couldn't be defeated so easily." The magician was in shock.  
"That's why you your still a trainer Isaac. Can't you see that's no ordinary Pikachu, because that is no ordinary trainer. I'm I right Mr. Ketchum." A voice said from behind Ash. The three turned around to see a man standing behind them. The man was young looking and had dressed also in a magician outfit minus the hat and cape. "My name is Mat Mirror. I am the gym leader of Illusions. Do you wish to fight me former pokemon master?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then." Mat clapped his hands and Mat and Isaac switched places. The group looked confused. "I simple trick compared to what going to happen next. Now prepare to fight."  
To be continued....  
Next time on the US journey: the Battle of Illusions.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 8: The battle of Illusions  
  
(Note: I going to drop my battle system for this part, because....well you'll see.)  
As we last left off Ash had just met Mat Mirror, the gym leader of the Illusion gym. "This will be a two pokemon match. The Illusion rule is in effect." Mat said form a top the stage.  
"Ok. I accept."  
"Fine then. Isaac, if you please." Isaac motioned James and Duplica to the sidelines and went to DJ's stand. Isaac flipped a few switches and all chairs vanished leaving a large battle area.  
"For my first pokemon I choose you, Pidgeot." Ash threw his pokeball and it opened to reveal the large bird pokemon.  
"Ok then, I summon you, Alakazam." Mat's pokeball opened and out came Alakazam one of the most deadly psychic pokemon. (Note: I never count mew or Mewtwo.)  
"Pidgeot give him your gust attack." Pidgeot flapped his wings cause a blast of wind to head toward Alakazam.  
"Alakazam Barrier." Alakazam's eyes glowed red and a blue wall blocked the gust attack. "And now the battle really begins." The whole room went dark. Then the entire gym started blink with a blue light.  
"What is going on here?" Ash demanded.  
"Strobe lights. This is an illusion match. If you can't fight under any circumstance then you can never beat the American league." The lights kept flashing.  
"Ok Pidgeot use your whirlwind attack." Pidgeot who was about as confused as Ash flew up into the air to prepare his whirlwind attack, but Alakazam sent out a psychic shock wave canceling the attack.  
"Psybeam attack now."  
"Ala." Alakazam's eyes glowed red and an aura surrounded around it body. A beam of light shot toward Pidgeot.  
"Pidgeot agility." Ash's command came in too late. The blast hit Pidgeot sending it down for the count. Pidgeot fell to the floor and the strobe lights went off. Ash ran to his pokemon. "Pidgeot are you ok?"  
"Pidgeot." The pokemon said weakly. Ash put Pidgeot back into its pokeball.  
"You still have one pokemon you can use. Choose wisely." Mat said form his place in the stage. Ash looked over to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and went to the area. "Ah I see your Pikachu is going to fight. I must say that always wanted to fight the great Ash Ketchum. I never imagined on how easy it would be to defeat one of the greatest pokemon master of all times."  
"If you wanted to defeat me then you should of let your guard down. Pikachu thunder bolt."  
"Pikaaaaachu." Pikachu released a thunderbolt. Alakazam tried to raise its shield but the bolt came in too fast and was fired. Mat's jaw dropped.  
"I see that underestimated you. That will no longer be the case. Time for this magicians trump card." Mat returned Alakazam to its ball and threw another pokeball to the area.  
"Wiznab." The pokemon said in a voice that made it sound old. It was about medium height and wore a long blue robe with designs of stars and moon on it. It's hands where gray and had a bread on its face. On the top of was a magician's hat.  
"What is that?" Ash pulls out his pokedex.  
"Wiznab. The sorcerer pokemon. This evolved form of Magimn is skilled at elemental manipulation. It has been said that it can control the very stars themselves."  
"It guess that means it powerful. Okay Pikachu give it a thunder shock."  
"Pikachu." Pikachu released a beam of electric energy.  
"Wiznab reflect." The pokemon waved its hands and created a white shield around itself. The beam hit the shield and came back toward the Pikachu. Pikachu dodged the reflected energy. "Now show your grand illusion."  
"Wiznab." The pokemon raised its hand in the air. Everyone stared at the pokemon.  
"Um I hate to complain but it's not doing anything." Ash said confused.  
"Well why don't you look at your Pikachu."  
"What?" Ash looked at his Pikachu. Pikachu look like it was in terrible pain. "What is going on here. What are doing to Pikachu?"  
"That is the power of grand illusion. Wiznab sends a wave of energy that shows the target it's worst fear. The pokemon is the only one that can see it and only I can stop it. Surrender the match now before I make it worse."  
"Never. Come on Pikachu snap out of it. I know you can do it."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
'So dark. Am I alone? Don't leave me. No. Don't leave me. What did I do? I didn't fail you, did I? I can't take this. I don't understand. No one can understand me. I can't live like this. Alone. I want to be understood.'  
"Come on Pikachu snap out of it. I know you can do it."  
'Ash? Where are you? I'm so alone.'  
"Snap out of it Pikachu. It's not real. It's only a illusion."  
'An illusion. But it's so real. I don't want to be alone. I want my friends. Misty? Brock? Ash? Where are you? I don't want to be alone.'  
"I know you can do it?"  
'Ash, I can't find you. I just can't find you.'  
"I counting on you."  
'Counting on me? Ash needs me? Then I must help him. I can do this. I can do this. I CAN DO THIS.'  
--------------------------------------  
"PIKAAACHUUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed the arena with a wave of electric energy.  
"Way to go Pikachu!"  
"That can't be. The grand illusion can never be broken."  
"Well it just has been. Come on Pikachu lets show then that we mean business." Pikachu nodded and sent electric bolts form its cheeks in threat.  
"Wiznab Psybeam now." The wizard pokemon pointed its finger and shot a beam of energy at Pikachu.  
"Pikachu electric shield."  
"Pika." A yellow ball surround Pikachu that stop the Psybeam attack.  
"Now, thunder ball." Pikachu charged with the barrier still surrounding it. The ball gathered more energy and became a ball of pure electric energy. The ball hits Wiznab sent it flying. Wiznab came back down unconscious.  
"You beat my Wiznab. You have won." Mat leapt of the stage and walked toward Ash and Pikachu. "Your Pikachu is stronger then I thought. I humbly give you the Mirror badge." Mat pulled out a small round badge that looked like a mirror. Ash took the badge.  
"Wow my first badge." James and Duplica walked up to Ash.  
"Congrads Ash on first gym victory. I almost thought you weren't going to make it." James said patting Ash's back.  
"That was great Ash. I sure beat the Jessie and Misty would of wished they seen it. I would have told you earlier about this match but I promised not to tell."  
"I know Duplica. Anyway if I knew then it wouldn't much of a challenge."  
"So your Duplica. I heard about your acts. Would like to perform here sometime."  
"I would love to. I just have to see what my agents has for me first."  
"And say Ash I have something to ask of you." Mat asked.  
"What is it?"  
"Well it's about Isaac. I would you to take him with you on your journey here." On hearing his name Isaac stood next to Mat.  
"Why? Is a problem to keep him or something."  
"No it's not like that. Isaac here needs to leave the gym and learn more about pokemon. You saw on how easy it was for you to defeat him. Besides other then Magimn he has no other pokemon that can be used for this gym. He needs to collect more if he wishes to rule this gym one day."  
"Besides not only can I tell about the other gyms and know about most of the species that you don't know about, but I also have family member across the country and they can give us free food and boarding." James and Ash go into a huddle and talk about this new subject. A minute later they break.  
"Well after considerable thought, Isaac can come with us."  
"Thank you. Just let me pack my bags and I can join you." Isaac left to back stage area.  
------------------------------------------  
Ash, James, Pikachu, and Duplica left the gym to see Jessie standing out side their van.  
"Um Jessie where is Misty." Ash asked.  
"Well she's in the van."  
"Does that mean your done shopping?" Jessie nodded. "Lets see, so your done you're shopping in less then two hours." Ash and James stand in front of church background.  
"It's a miracle." Ash says.  
"I thought I never live to see this day." James chimes in. At this point Jessie is pounding the living day lights out of your two guys.  
"So can we see her?" Duplica asked.  
"Sure. Ladies and gentlemen I present the new Misty." Jessie opened the van door. Misty stepped out.  
"So how do I look." Misty asked. She was wearing jean shorts that went to her knees with a black shirt and jean jacket (think like the early comic version of her). Misty also switched her hair into a French braid.  
"You look nice Misty." Ash said blushing.  
"Say Misty, That outfit looks familiar. It kind of looks like what Ash is wearing." Duplica said.  
"Yeah I know. I thought that since I'm his girlfriend I should think we could dress alike so other people will now that."  
"Great now I'm fashion statement. Although I think you wore that before, but I don't know were."  
"What? No. This is a totally original style."  
"Based on Ash's clothing."  
"Right."  
"Oh say, were going to have someone joining us on our journey."  
"Who?"  
"A kid named Isaac. He joining us so he can learn to be a good gym leader when he gets older."  
"I'm not a kid I'm sixteen." Isaac said coming form behind the group. Isaac was now dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans, but was still wearing his magician's coat and gloves.  
"Say what's with the coat and gloves."  
"The coat is my status symbol. This is let people know I'm part of the Illusion gym. The gloves are for a different reason."  
"And that would be?" Jessie asked.  
"I rather not tell. Oh bye the way me name is Isaac Mirror." Isaac shook hands with Jessie and Misty.  
"Mirror? Then that means that..." James said.  
"Mat's my brother. Why else did you think he ask you if I could join."  
"I see."  
"Well then were off to the next gym in... In... Say Isaac where is the next gym."  
"That would be the Tech gym in Seattle."  
"Ok were off to the Tech gym. Lets go." The group goes into the van and drive off toward more adventure in the world of pokemon.  
To be continued....  
Stay tuned for the next adventure in the US Journey.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com  



	3. US Journey 09

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
US Journey part 9: Sand, surf, and a jaw full of trouble  
by Xen  
  
We find are heroes on the roadside overlooking a beach. Everyone was stretching their legs for their long travels. "Wow what a great view. The ocean looks so lovely form here." Misty said looking at the ocean view. "Does anyone mind if I take a quick swim."  
"Well Misty we have to get to Seattle...."   
"Okay thanks." Misty jumped into the van and closed the door. Misty opened the door a few seconds later to reveal her in bathing suit. Misty ran down to the shore and start swimming.  
"Is she always like that?" Isaac asked.  
"Only when it has to do something with water." Ash replied.  
"I guess we can send the rest of the day here. The next town is only a few miles and we can spend the night there." James said looking form the map.  
"Well I could go for a nice tanning." Jessie said as she to grab something form the van and instantly created a typical beach set.  
"How do they do that." Ash said.  
"I don't know and think I never will." James said as he went into the van to change.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Come on Ash won't you join me in the water." Misty yelled over to Ash who was on the shore.  
"Nah, I really don't feel like it. Unlike you some people are not part fish."  
"Well ha ha very funny." Misty said as she lay down on her blanket.  
"Um, say Isaac why didn't change into a bathing suit." Jessie asked. Even though he took off his jacket Isaac still was dress like he always is.  
"I don't like the beach. And I really don't have any beach wear."  
"Oh, well you could borrow one of mine. I have a couple dozen." James said. Isaac sweatdropped.  
"Um, I think I'll pass."  
"Say what that in the water." Ash said pointing towards the water.  
"I don't know, but I think it's a pokemon." Isaac stared a bit further out to sea. "Say I think it's a Dollyfin."  
"A what?" Ash pointed his pokedex at the swimming figure. The pokedex showed an image of the figure swimming out in the ocean. The creature was white and featured two fins on its back.  
"Dollyfin. A dolphin pokemon. This pokemon is very friendly and helpful to people. It has been known to bring shipwrecked sailors back to shore."  
"Wow a water pokemon. I going to catch it." Misty brought forth Starmie and jumped on its back.  
"That girl just loves water pokemon. Doesn't she." Ash looked towards Dollyfin and then spotted something else.  
"What's that?" Ash pointed his pokedex at the other object. The pokedex displayed a large fish creature with sharp looking teeth and a black gray body.  
"Makoron a shark pokemon. This hostile pokemon is very aggressive and well harm anything it sees as a threat. It can break a Blastoise shell with its powerful teeth." The pokedex said.  
"And Misty is heading straight for it. We got to do something." Ash reached for his pokeballs in his backpack. "Lapras I choose you." Ash threw the pokeball and Lapras appeared in the water. Ash and Pikachu jumped on board Lapras back. "You guys wait here. Lapras follow Misty." Lapras quickly started swimming toward Misty who was coming ever closer to the two pokemon.  
  
Meanwhile Misty was focusing on capturing the Dollyfin. She stopped when she about ten feet away form the Dollyfin. "Okay Dollyfin your mine. Staryu go!" Misty opened the pokeball and the star shaped pokemon appeared. "Staryu water gun."  
"Hiya." Staryu sprayed water at Dollyfin but avoid the attack and dove under water.  
"Staryu dive under and tackle it." Staryu dove under the water to attack the Dollyfin. "Huh? What that sound?" Misty turned around to see the Makorons coming straight towards her. "What that thing. Starmie get us out of here. Staryu forget the Dollyfin." Starmie and Staryu started to swim away form the Makoron but the shark pokemon kept getting closer. "Ah it's going to get us." The Makoron was about to lunge upon the three when a beam of ice hit Makoron knocking him away. Makoron dived off and ran away. Ash appeared next to Misty, Starmie, and Staryu.  
"Misty are you ok?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine. What was that?"  
"That's a Makoron. It was chasing the Dollyfin."  
"And I didn't even get the Dollyfin." Misty sighed and called back Staryu.  
"Hey guys. Wait up." Isaac came running up the two on a Starmie.  
"And where did you get a Starmie." Ash asked the young magician.  
"I've had him for a while now. Magimn isn't the only pokemon I own. I nicknamed him Starlight."  
"Well well ask you later what pokemon you do own later. What are doing out here."  
"Well I came to warn you."  
"Warn us about what?"  
"Well see for yourselves." Isaac pointed off toward the ocean. Further off and approaching fast appeared to be about a fleet of Makorons heading straight for them.  
"We got to get out fast. Lapras get us to shore."  
"Starlight go!"  
"Starmie get us out of here." The three pokemon swam as fast as they could to get away form the Makoron fleet that the shark pokemon where quickly gaining up on them. "We can't out run them. Shouldn't we try and attack them."  
"No we don't have enough pokemon to stop them. And if I use Pikachu we'll get shocked."  
"Well we can't out run them forever. We have to do something." Misty said. As the three were about to turn around for an attack a sudden sound appeared out of no wear.  
"What's that sound. It's so awful."  
"Look over there." Ash pointed towards a boat that was head towards them. The boat had large speakers that were producing in sound.  
"Hey look the sound is making the Makorons turn around." What Isaac said was true. The sound that the boat was making was driving them off. When all the Makorons were gone the boat came toward them. On the boat was a blond man in a lifeguard outfit.  
"Hey there. Come abroad." The three jump on the boat and recall their pokemon.  
"Um Thanks...."  
"The names Rick. And don't mention it. It's my job."  
"Just what's with those pokemon? And what drove them off?"  
"Well I can the explain the latter. See those speakers? Well they produce a high pitched sound that drives off the Makorons. But I'll explain why they are attacking back at my HQ."  
------------------------------------------------------------  
A bit later at the lifeguard tower everyone (Jessie and James were there too) discussed about there situation.  
"So what exactly is going on with those Makorons?" Ash asked.  
"Well to be frank, we don't know. Even though a Makoron is viscous and will attack humans they usually live far form shore deep with in the ocean. But over the past few days they been acting up. So far we can drive them off the sound, but more just keep appearing."  
"Before the Makorons attacked us, one of them was chasing a Dollyfin. Do you know why?" Misty asked.  
"A Dollyfin? I don't see why it would be following them. A Dollyfin would usually be staying away form a Makoron, Maybe this one was trying to defend its territory." Suddenly the radio went off.  
"Come in station three. Come in station three. This is Officer Jenny of the coast portal. Our radar has shown that there is large fleet of Makorons heading to your sector. You know what to do. We'll send help as soon as we can."  
"Man they won't make it here in time. Can you guys help me out."  
"Sure we will." Ash responded.  
"Pika."  
"But we're not hurting them are we?" Misty asked.  
"No. The sound wave just drives them off with out hurting them."  
"Well as long as we don't hurt them I'm in."  
"Ok then. I'll take you to the boats." Rick led everyone down to the docks. It ended with Rick and Isaac on one boat, Misty and Ash on another, and Jessie and James on the third boat. "Okay when we get in range someone has to turn on the speakers. And remember that the speakers must be facing the Makorons."  
"Is that so it will work properly?" Jessie asked over the radio.  
"No. That in case it doesn't work, so you can run for your lives." Everyone minus Rick facefaults. Soon they reached the Makoron fleet. They turned on the speaker and the loud noise started driving them off. (Authors note: I do know that for this idea to work the speaker have to be underwater, but this is a fanfic and if I want to suspend laws of nature I'll do it)  
"It's working were driving them off." James said seeing the Makorons swimming away. Suddenly something struck the speakers on Jessie and James boat.  
"What was that? James check it out." James went over to the busted speaker and pulled out a large metal rod.  
"It's a harpoon."  
"A harpoon? Where did it come form." Ash said forms the radio. Suddenly a large sub appeared in the middle of the Makoron fleet.  
"It can't be." Jessie gasped.  
"I thought that was destroyed."  
"What is that." Rick said.  
"That the team rocket Gyarados submarine." James said. Two figures came out of the sub.  
"Prepare to die."  
"And pray it's quick."  
"To destroy the world with devastation."  
"To enslave all people within this nation."  
"To entice the good of hate and greed."  
"To extend grasp upon this world."  
"Kitty."  
"Tiger."  
"Team rocket destroying all that stand in our way."  
"Admit defeat and you may yet live."  
"Meowth that's right!" Meowth appeared in front of the two other rocket members.  
"Team rocket. We should of guessed you be behind something like this."  
"Well give the man a cupee doll." Tiger said.  
"I think we can give him something much better." Kitty joined in.  
"Like a one-way trip to Davie Jones locker."  
"What did you do to these Makorons." Misty yelled at the rockets.  
"Simple. We just drove then it a frenzy using our own subsonic hi-five confuse ray. A Makorons would be to stupid to follow us though choice, so were just controlling them instead."  
"That's cruel. No pokemon should be controlled with to destroy things."  
"Well we can and there is nothing you can do about it."  
"Oh yes we can." Rick turned the volumes on the speakers to there maxim level. The Makorons started going wild and loss formation.  
"No you don't" Tiger pushed a button and a harpoon gun appeared form the mouth of the sub. The harpoon shot out and hit the speaker destroying it. Another shot took out the speakers on Ash and Misty's boat.  
"Looks like evil triumphs over good again." Meowth said evilly.  
"That's what you think. We still have out pokemon."  
"And what are they going to do."  
"You'll see. Blastoise, Lapras use your ice beams to create a wall of ice." Ash threw the pokeballs and the two pokemon appeared. Blastoise and Lapras shot out beams of ice forming a ring of ice around everyone.  
"Nice going. Now we don't have to hunt you down."  
"That's what you think. Pikachu thunder bolt now!"  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu aimed his high voltage attack at the Makorons shocking them. The electricity spread thought the whole ice ring. Many of the Makorons tried to swim away but couldn't because the ice ring blocked them.  
"What are you doing! Your out numbered them a hundred to one. Why you running." Meowth yelled towards the shark pokemon. Most of the Makorons stopped running (or swimming if you what it literally) and redirected themselves toward our heroes.  
"Ma ko." The Makorons started shoot tiny projectiles at the boat. Everyone ducked to avoid the flying objects.  
"What are those things?" Ash asked Rick.  
"It's a Makorons special attack. The jaw shot. They are actually firing their own teeth at us."  
"Well can't we wait till they run out of teeth?" James said ducking the shooting of teeth aimed at their heads.  
"That would be impossible. Not only do the a thousand teeth in the mouth, but they regrow in a few seconds."  
"Okay so what do we do?"  
"Well we could try to attack but we are cut to pieces or we wait till the boat sink form the holes they're making. Either way were done for." James said. Jessie smacked him with her paper fan.  
"James. How can you say such things."  
"He's only speaking the true darling." Kitty said to Jessie.  
"Say Ash do you hear something?" Misty asked Ash. Pikachu's ears went up because it heard something.  
"What is Pikachu is something coming." Pikachu nodded.  
"Maybe it's the other member of the coast guard." Suddenly they heard a high pitched sound. The Makorons then stopped shooting. Everyone stood up. What they saw was quite a sight. Fight the Makorons were the Dollyfins and where lead led by the one that Misty was trying to capture earlier. The Dollyfins were sending out a strange blue wave that was driving the Makorons insane. Ash pointed his pokedex at the Dollyfins.  
"Sonar: Dollyfins special move. This high pitched sound can confuse its opponents."  
"Look there running off." The Dollyfins had broken the ice ring and most of the Makorons were escaping. Team rocket and there sub fled upon seeing the Dollyfin fleet appearance.  
"Yeah but there are still some here. Pikachu take them down with a thundershock."  
"Pikaaaachuuuuuu." Pikachu's blast doves off the rest of the Makoron fleet expect one.  
"Look Ash theirs one left."  
"Well I'm going to capture it." Ash said as he threw a pokeball. "Pidgeot go!"  
"Pidgeot." The bird pokemon said as it flew over the water.  
"Pidgeot use gust attack." Pidgeot created a large gust of wind that hit the Makoron but only ticked it off.  
"Mako." The Makoron fired its jaw shot, but Pidgeot avoid the attack. Pidgeot stuck back with a wing attack that critically hit Makoron. "Mako ron." The shark pokemon started glowing and dove under water.  
"Um what happened?" James pointing toward the spot where Makoron went under.  
"I think it evolved?" Isaac said.  
"But to what?" Ash wondered. His wonders were answered when a large creature came out of the water. The creature was large and had large side fins that acted like wings. The creatures black scale skin was made it look almost beautiful if it wasn't its mouth which with it gapping jaw full of sharp teeth made it look like a force to be feared.  
"Manark." The creature said. Ash points his pokedex at the creature.  
"Manark the manta pokemon, the evolved form of Makoron. Since few people have ever captured a Makoron, its evolved form is almost unheard of. No further information."  
"I'll tell you why no one has ever captured a Manark. It's because those trainers were eaten by them." Rick explained.  
"I don't want to be some pokemon dinner." James began panicking till Jessie knock him out.  
"Well I'm not going to allow some pokemon to eat any of us. Pidgeot whirlwind attack.  
"Pidge ot ot ot ot ot." Pidgeot created a large whirlwind attack the stuck Manark. The Manark however was unaffected. The Manark dashed toward Pidgeot at break neck speed. Pidgeot was hit and fell in to the water. Ash recalled Pidgeot.  
"Lapras give it a body slam." Lapras charged toward the manta pokemon delivering a powerful blow. "Okay Blastoise use ice missile."  
"Bl." Blastoise's gun came out of its back. "Ast." A pale looking missile popped out of the one of the cannons. "Oise." Blastoise shot the missile hit Manark on its underside. Manark became frozen and fell back into the water.  
"Pokeball go." Ash threw the pokeball hitting Manark and sucking inside the ball. Blastoise caught the ball and threw abroad the boat. The ball wiggled a few times before stopping. "All right. I caught Manark." Ash picks up the pokeball.  
"Congratulations Ash. You're the first person to capture a wild Manark." Rick said over the radio.  
"I guess you got luckily." Misty said slyly.  
"What? I caught Manark with my skill. Luck had nothing to do with this." Misty kisses Ash on the cheek stopping him form saying further.  
"Just kidding. You deserve Manark. To bad I didn't get that Dollyfin."  
"Don't worry Misty, you'll capture one sooner or later." Ash hugged Misty comforting her.  
"Hey you two. Save it for later." Jessie and James waved form their boat disturbing the two lovers.  
"Well we should head back for shore."  
"You know I wonder what happened to team rocket." Misty shrugged  
"I guess they ran off when they begin losing." Ash started the boat and drove the boat back to shore.  
  
Later that day Misty was sitting on the docks looking at the sun setting. Ash and Pikachu walked up to her and sat down. "Still thinking about that Dollyfin aren't you?" Ash asked his girl.  
"Yeah. I wish I could have captured it. Some water master I am."  
"Hey don't put yourself down so much. Actually if you did capture that Dollyfin, it probably wouldn't of gotten the other Dollyfins and saved us."  
"True. But still it was seemed very cute and I want it badly." Pikachu's ears perk up and looks around.  
"What is it Pikachu?" Pikachu walks over to the said of the dock. Ash and Misty follow Pikachu. At the end of the dock there was a Dollyfin swimming there.  
"Oh look a Dollyfin. I think it's the one that I tried to capture earlier. But what's it doing here."  
"Dolllllllllllllly." The pokemon says. Pikachu translates for Ash.  
"It says that it came here looking for you. It saw you at the battle and liked your courage for facing the Makorons. It wants to join you."  
"Well ok. Pokeball GO!" Misty threw the pokeball and Dollyfin went inside. Misty jumped into the air in with excitement. "Wow I caught a Dollyfin." Ash starts laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Misty asked.  
"Well it's the situation. Here you catch a pokemon because it joins you, when you always diss me about that fact that pokemon always join with me."  
"Well this is different. This is my pokemon so there. And anyway those pokemon only joined you because you were a pathetic trainer that could catch a cold in the arctic."  
"And what am I now that I may ask." Ash asked.  
"Well come here and I'll tell you." Ash moved towards Misty and two embraced each other. Pikachu walked back to van where the others were waiting for them.  
"So I guess we should give them five minutes then." James asked Pikachu. Pikachu nodded.  
"Well then why don't we...."  
"Um Isaac will be in the van if you need us." Jessie and James ran into the van and locked the doors. (authors note: There just kissing. I repeat they are all just kissing.) Isaac sits on the curb with Pikachu next to him. Isaac and Pikachu stare at each other.  
"Man, I really need girlfriend." Isaac says as he goes to the vending machine.  
To be continued....  
Man is that long or what? Anyway I hope liked it and stay tuned for the US Journey part 10.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	4. The US Journey part 10 & 11

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
US Journey part 10: The Secret of the Tec Gym.  
By Xen  
  
As we last left our crazy crew, Ash and Misty both caught new pokemon. Moreover, it seems that our cast has reached Seattle. We find our gang at entrance to the pokemon center.  
"Man I can't believe this the first pokemon center we seen since we came here." Misty said as they walked inside.  
"Well that's because the league is still new. First they built the gyms then built the pokecenter. So far only major cities and any city with a gym has a pokemon center." Isaac explained.  
"Good thing the van has a restoration center or we would need a ton of potions." They came up to the counter where a man in a nurse uniform (a male nurse uniform) was standing there.  
"Hello. How can I help you?" The man asked.  
"Um.. Yeah say isn't there a nurse Joy running the pokecenter?"  
"Nurse joy? Oh you must be form indigo isles, I'm I right?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Ash asked the nurse.  
"The only place in the world that has a nurses joys in a pokemon center are in the indigo isles. There are a few in the unites states, but there are the black sheep of the family."  
"Black sheep? What do you mean by black sheep."  
"Well if they were very rude or they looked different or if they didn't follow the families trade, they all ended up here."  
"So you mean that if we meet a nurse joy around here, they would be different then the others."  
"Yep. Now do you need any of your pokemon healed." They handed over there pokeballs.  
"Say Isaac do know anything about the gym leader here."  
"Well I don't know much about it. I know it's called the tech gym and that they use machine pokemon."  
"Machine pokemon? I never heard of that kind before."  
"That's because they are pretty much still new. A machine pokemon is an inorganic pokemon of mechanical origin. A Voltorb or Magneton are conceited machine pokemon around here since they are not mechanic in nature. Anyway, the gym leader is very secretive. No one outside the gym knows what he looks like and even the people that fight him are sworn not to reveal his true identity."  
"So I'm fighting a mystery trainer. Well let's see how his secret he is once I defeat him. Say Isaac what strong against a machine pokemon."  
"Well that depends. They are quite strong against fire, grass, and few other types. But since they are most electric, water seems to weaken them, but since they can use electric attacks, they can cancel that out. I only know that rock or ground pokemon are good because mostly there are usually half electric."  
"Well, I don't have any on my current team so I'll have to transfer one of my pokemon. When I get them back I'll ask which one wants a break." After getting his pokemon back, he called them all out. His current was Pikachu, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Manark, Charizard, Bulbasaur, and Lapras. "Ok I have something to ask you guys. Do any of you want to short break and go to Deborah lab?" Lapras stepped forward. "Okay Lapras you can go. Pokemon return!" Ash withdrew all his pokemon minus Pikachu into their pokeballs.  
"Um Ash, why do have Manark with you. I mean it tried to kill us?" James asked.  
"Well it is my pokemon, so it will obey me. Also, I want to see how well it can do in battle. Besides I didn't to scare Deborah when she opened the pokeball and Manark came out."  
"Good point." Ash went over to the phone booth and dialed the number for Deborah's lab. Deborah's face appeared on the screen shortly after.  
"Oh, hi Ash have you reached Seattle already?"  
"Yes and I caught a new pokemon on the way here."  
"Really what kind?"  
"A Manark." Deborah's eyes went wide.  
"You caught a Manark! Wow few trainers have them and only because they evolved form a Makoron. Why didn't you send me it, I would of loved to study it."  
"Well I want to use it. Speaking of which, I need to trade one of pokemon."  
"Ok which one?"  
"I need Golem. I'm sending over Lapras as well." Ash places the pokeball of a transporter next to the phone.  
"Okay. Receiving now." The pokeball is zapped and a few seconds later a new one appears.  
"Okay thanks."  
"Bye." Ash hangs up the phone.  
  
After a hour of searching they had found the entrance to the gym.  
"You know, you think that they would make the gym a bit more noticeable." James said looking at the building. For a pokemon gym, it didn't look like much. The gym looked like a regular building with the word gym on the sign.  
"Well I said that they like to keep secretive. If the gym stands out, they can't keep many secrets now can they."  
"Who cares? We found the gym now lets go, so Ash can get his next badge." Jessie opened the door to the gym. Everyone walked inside. Inside the gym, it looked pretty much empty. A lone man was sitting in chair at the other side of the room.  
"State the name of your business here."  
"I'm Ash Ketchum form the town of Pallet. And I'm here to challenge the leader of this gym."  
"Well then follow me." A panel opened behind the man and he walked inside. Slowly everyone else followed. They walked in a hallway till they reached a door. "Before I open this door to your challenge that is the Tec gym, I ask that you reveal nothing of what you are about to see. Will you keep it secret?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. The man opened the door and every one enters the room. The room in quite small and there in a large monitor facing everyone. Next to the monitor is a cylinder with a VR head set and gloves.  
"Um, what is this?" Ash is confused by the strange room.  
"This is my arena. Welcome to the Tec gym Ash Ketchum." The monitor turned on. On the monitors screen was a face of human, at least it looked human. Its face was a metal gray and had no hair on its head.  
"What the?"  
"Greeting I am the leader of this gym. I am the Pokemon Android Trainer or P.A.T for short."  
"You're the gym leader? But don't you have to be human or something?" Ash asked the machine trainer.  
"That is not true. There never was a rule saying anything non-human couldn't be a trainer. And the pokemon league to have the ultimate trainer created me. You see I am programmed with the knowledge of all known pokemon. I can calculate any situation and respond with the utmost response."  
"Well I fought plenty of scientific trainer and beaten everyone of them."  
"I know about that. You see when I was created I was programmed with the styles and fighting styles of all the top trainers. That includes you to Ash."  
"Well then, lets just see how good you are. I challenge you to a pokemon league match."  
"I accept your challenge, but only to my set of rules. This will be a three on three virtual pokemon match."  
"What a virtual pokemon match?" Misty asked P.A.T.  
"A virtual pokemon match takes place within my domain. You Ash Ketchum are going to fight me form within the computer. You will choose your three pokemon now and my assistant will scan them into the computer. You will then use the VR helm and gloves to control a virtual image of your pokemon. I will give you a half hour to learn on how to use this."  
"Well I'll use these two and Pikachu." Ash handed the assistant his pokemon. The assistant pushed on the wall and a device was lowed form the ceiling. The assistant placed the pokeballs and Pikachu on the floor and the machine shot out a green beam that went over the pokemon and pokeballs.  
"There you're pokemons information has been scanned into the computer. You may now practice to get a feel on control your pokemons form inside their minds." Ash went inside the cylinder and put on the helmet and gloves.  
"What do you mean by that?" Misty asked the image on the screen.  
"That is the true purpose of this gym young lady. It takes more then just knowing your pokemon; you must feel what they feel too. In the VR world Ash will be control the pokemon, because Ash will be inside his pokemons body, at least virtually. That is why I was created. Since no human can truly live inside a computer, they created a machine that thinks like a pokemon trainer to be the leader of this gym."  
"But a machine that thinks like a trainer? That seems wrong in a way." James questioned.  
"It is not wrong. I started out like any trainer. And I have captured every pokemon by myself."  
"How can that be? You're on a monitor?"  
"But I have a body mind you." A panel opened to show a metal body. "When I have to I transfer myself into this body and I freely move around in your world." The monitor goes off and in a few seconds, the android body walks out of the compartment. "See."  
"Yeah, but shouldn't you be preparing for your match?"  
"I don't need to. All the pokemon I will use are prescaned into the computer. When the half-hour is up, I will simply reconnect myself to the computer and then the match will being. I truly looking forward to our match."  
"Why is that?" Misty asked the robot.  
"Because, I may finally be able to test my true power."  
=======================================  
part 11: Techno Battle  
  
As we last left off Ash, He reached the Tec gym and it strange gym leader. We find Ash and P.A.T. being there match. "This will be a three on three VR pokemon match with no time limit." The assistant said.  
"You Ash! Show them your better then any old machine."  
"Don't worry Misty. This will be a piece of cake."  
"Let the match begin." Everyone minus Ash and P.A.T. were watching the monitor showing the match within the VR world, which looked like a normal pokemon field. Ash's pokemon was Golem while P.A.T's was Magneton. (Note: I'll be writing the pokemon names or the trainers names in the match. Therefore, the voices coming form the pokemon are the trainers. And the voice form the trainers are outside of battle.)  
"Prepare to face the power of the machines." Magneton released a thundershock attack, but Golem lay unaffected.  
"Ha, even you should know that electric attack can't affect rock pokemon." Golem replied.  
"I know. But can a rock pokemon handle this!" The three parts of Magneton suddenly pulled itself apart and slam itself back together creating a massive shock wave that blew Golem away.  
"Wow that some attack." Ash said spinning around.  
"That's a massive sonic boom attack. I always does a lot of damage." Isaac said.  
"No kidding." Ash said still dizzy form the attack.  
"Oh did I forget to mention that any effects that happen in the VR world goes to player as well."  
"No, but I would of nice if that mentioned earlier."  
"Oh well. Let me finish this soon. I have a chat room that I want to go to." Magneton split apart for it sonic boom once again.  
"Sorry, but you've got mail." (Note: I know the pun is bad, so sue me) Ash said tossing a rock at Magneton. The rock hit one of Magneton parts sending it flying. Magneton vanished into thin air.  
"One down, two to go."  
"But the next won't be so easy now won't it." A Porygon appeared where Magneton was standing.  
"A Porygon! That quite a rare pokemon." James said.  
"It was P.A.T's first pokemon and his most powerful." The assistant said.  
"Well it looks like I'm going to have take this one out as well." Ash threw another rock, but Porygon's body became a dull gray and the rock bounced off its chest."  
"Conversion. Porygon's special attack. I can become whatever type I want."  
"Well since you're now a rock pokemon, I guess I'll shake things up." Golem plunged his hands in the ground, causing it to shake violently. Porygon quickly to the skies and shot an array of triangles at Golem. Golem couldn't defend itself in time and was knocked out.  
"As you said, one down and two to go."  
"That a some Pokemon, I wonder if Ash can beat it." Isaac said.  
"Of course he can beat this. He was beating the toughest trainers before you even had your first pokemon." Misty declared.  
"Is she your girlfriend?" P.A.T asked.  
"Yeah how'd you guess?"  
"It looked like it. Now may we get go with match or will we talk some more."  
"Let's battle." A Charizard appeared on the screen. Charizard unleashed a massive flamethower upon Porygon. Porygon's body turned red to absorb the fire. By the time the flame went down for Porygon to see, Charizard was flying straight towards Porygon. Not being able to dodge the attack in time Porygon took an assault of punches that sent the pokemon flying.  
"Most impressive Ash, but now it is time to up the ante. It is time to merge." Porygon began to glow bright and started changing shape.  
"What's going on?"  
"How can Porygon evolve. It don't have a evolution." (Note: I know there is a Porygon evolution in GS, but let's pretend there isn't.)  
"It's quite interesting isn't it. Unlike the others pokemon that are just data bits. However, Porygon is actually lives inside the computer with P.A.T. Since the two are just acutely computer code, they have learned to merge themselves into one sentient being. Part trainer, part pokemon, it is truly the ultimate trainer. No one has ever defeated the code."  
"The code huh. Well if it's a pokemon I can beat it." The glow died down and the Code as revealed itself. It's body was as large as Charizards with the bottom half still a Porygon and a upper body that could be considered human. The head looked like Porygon's but had a more human shape to it.  
"But I am not just pokemon, I am the trainer as well. And in this world I am its god."  
"And what does that mean?"  
"Since he a collection of code, he can control anything within the virtual world."  
"And now you tell me this!" The ground under Charizard quickly turned into an ocean. Charizard took fight before it fell into the water. The Code followed, with the water rising behind it. Charizard tried a flamethrower attack, but Code converted to water dosing the fire. "How am I going to defeat this. I can't get close to attack." An idea sprang into Ash's head. Quickly Charizard vanished form the virtual world.  
"Giving up? Admitting I'm the superior trainer."  
"No, but am going to light up your life." A Pikachu appeared and dropped into the water. Pikachu unleashed a thunder attack spreading threw the virtual ocean. Code was quickly surged with electric force as it in the water and still and water type. The ocean became ground again as the Code vanished.  
"Winner of the match, Ash Ketchum." Ash took off the helmet.  
"Wow that was really smart of you switching pokemon just then."  
"Yeah I was almost done for."  
"I bow to you Ash. You are truly a pokemon champion." P.A.T. said as his head appeared on the screen. "And since you won you earned the chip badge." A panel opened to reveal a small chip. Ash goes up and takes the badge.  
"I got a chip badge. That's two down and eight to go."  
A short while later out cast was at the van ready to continue on their journey.  
"Well, I wish you luck on your journey." P.A.T said.  
"Thanks. Same to you." As Ash and crew went off into the sunset, P.A.T turn to his assistant.  
"I wonder if they know their truck about the device on their car."  
"Huh?"  
"There is a tacking device on there van. I wonder if they know."  
"I don't think they would know of such things. Why didn't you tell them."  
"I'm only a machine. I don't know that they you need to tell humans everything."  
"Well next time do so."  
"Okay I will. I just hope what that tracer is, it doesn't give them trouble."  
To be continued....  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	5. The US Journey part 12

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
US Journey part 12: Everything coming up Roseon  
By Xen  
  
We find our heroes driving along the wondrous thing we know as the highway.  
"If I hear that song one more time, I'm going to go crazy!" Looks like we came at a good time.  
"Okay Jess, I'll change the station." James turned the radio to an easy listening station.  
"Good."  
"Um Jessie, maybe you should take a brake form driving. We should also stop to find out where we are and stretch our legs." Misty said.  
"Okay. We'll park here." Jessie stopped the van by the side of a field. "Everyone out." Jessie tossed everyone out of the van.  
"Ow!"  
"That hurt!"  
"Pika!"  
"I think I fell on my Keys!"  
"Oooooo. Look at all the pretty roses." Ash, Misty, and Isaac got up to see James prancing around in a field of roses.  
"You'll never see a man love roses as much as him." Jessie said.  
"He's scaring me."  
"Just let him be or he's going to be a pain to be with. Trust me I know."  
"Well as long as he doesn't take too much time, we have to get to the next gym in... in.. Say where is the next gym." Isaac pulls a map out of his jacket.  
"Well, we are here." Isaac points to the Rocky Mountains. "The next gym would be here in Texas."  
"That a long way off. I hope it doesn't take us long to get there." Ash noticed Misty staring into the sky. "Say Misty. What are you looking at?"  
"Look over there. Is that bird on fire?" Misty pointed into the sky, where a lone bird was flying. The bird was a bright red and appeared it's feather were on fire.  
"It's looks like a Moltres."  
"It's not. It's a Prawk. It's in your pokedex." Ash pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon. The picture on the pokedex showed a bird with red and orange feathers, but unlike Moltres its head was different and had smaller body.  
"Prawk, the falcon pokemon. This pokemon is said to be a descendant of Moltres. Although it doesn't contain the power of its ancestor, it is still considered a powerful pokemon." The pokedex exclaimed,  
"Prawk as well as Fregle and Falder are said to be a next generation pokemon." Isaac continued. "Since the legendary birds are so few, nature created these pokemon are their replacements. They may not have the power of the legendary three, but their population makes up for that. A lot of people have already own one of these three birds, so I think we might see one close up or even catch one, but a Fregle would be impossible to find here since its too warm in the united states."  
"I think Prof. Oak would love to see one. I hope I could catch one."  
"Um, guys. Where did James go." Jessie asked.  
"What do you mean. He's right here... Say where did he go." The spot form the rose bushes where James was now stood empty.  
"We better look for him."  
"Who knows what might happened to him."  
----------------------------------------------  
"Dammit. I got myself lost. But these are some nice roses." James walked through the woods holding a large amount of roses in his hands. A bush behind James made a small shake. James turned towards the noise. "Hello is someone there." A small creature came out of the bush. "Ooooo. What a beautiful pokemon you are." The small four-legged pokemon stood casually away form James. The pokemon was green and its fur appeared to have small spikes all over its body. Around it's neck there were an array of petals in a deep red and it's tail was shaped like a leaf at its end. "You can come closer I won't harm you." The pokemon stood still while James noticed a mark on its back leg. "Are you hurt? Come here I won't hurt you." The pokemon limped over and James took a closer look. "It's doesn't look bad. I think you'll be fine. Nevertheless, I better get you to a pokemon center or something. If only I weren't lost."  
-----------------------------------------------  
"James! Where are you?"  
"James!"  
"James! Are you OK?"  
"Pika!"  
"Hey guys. Theirs someone coming towards us." Misty pointed in the direction of a figure.  
"Is it James?"  
"No. It's a women." The woman ran toward the group. She wore a normal hiking outfit expect she wore a lab coat over it.  
"Excuse me, but have you seen a pokemon around here?" The woman asked.  
"This is a forest. There a tons of pokemon around here." Ash said.  
"Allow me to explain. My name Melanie Wilson and I work with The Pokegen labs."  
"Pokegen! Aren't they a genetic research company?" Isaac asked.  
"Why yes. You see one of our test subjects has escaped and I have to find it."  
"What's it look like?" Misty asked.  
"I can't tell. It's top secret."  
"Well, we could help if we knew what you're looking for." Jessie said.  
"Well, okay. I'm looking for a new kind of Eevee."  
"A new kind? What's it type?" Ash asked.  
"It's a grass type you see. It's called a Roseon. It's one of the first of its kind. It escaped form our labs a few miles away and I have to find it."  
"Why did it escape? A pokemon won't run away unless its been treated poorly."  
"No this pokemon was in it's finest care. It ran away because no one could touch it."  
"It couldn't be touched? How's that?"  
"Say guys there you are!" A voice said though the forest.  
"It's James."  
"Oh my! He has Roseon. Please put him down. His body is too dangerous to touch." Melanie ran towards James. Roseon had a worried look on its face.  
"What? Why?"  
"Please sir. Put the pokemon down. He is highly poisonous."  
"But it's hurt. I just can't put it down."  
"Here I have a potion. We can heal it." Isaac came up to the pokemon and sprayed the potion on Roseon hurt leg. Roseon jump out of James arms and walked around a bit, then curled next to James leg.  
"Oh what a cute pokemon." Misty went up to Roseon and petted it.  
"No don't!" Misty's hand went back.  
"Ow. I pricked my finger." Misty started to wobble. "I don't feel well." Misty collapsed to the ground.  
"Misty!" Ash grabbed Misty before she fell to the ground. "What happened to her?"  
"She's been poisoned. We have to get back to labs. Pick her up and let's bring her there."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
A short while later at the Pokegen lab, Ash and Isaac put Misty down onto a table. Melanie grabbed a needle and injected the contents into Misty's. A few seconds later she got up. "What happened."  
"You touched Roseon and one of it thorns pricked you."  
"How could a pokemon poison Misty just by its touch? Even a Muk can't poison a human unless it gets in there blood."  
"Although you can't see most of them, Roseon's skin is covered full of tiny thorns. Every thorn contains poison and when a person touches it, they get poisoned. A good question would be how come he didn't get poisoned." Melanie pointed to James.  
"I think I can explain." Jessie answered. "Ever since I've known him, he's been carrying roses around like they where a part of his body. I think after so many years of carrying them, his skin can't be pierced by thorns."  
"But I think a better question would be, how did you create a Roseon? I thought a leaf stone couldn't transform a Eevee." Isaac asked.  
"Well that is true, but a rose stone can."  
"A rose stone? I never heard of one."  
"Follow me." Melanie guided the group into a different lab. On a table was a bunch stones. In every one of the stones, there was a red leaf inside it. "This is a rose stone. It's a recent discovery. So far, the only sources are these mountains. You see there a leaf stones as well as the rose stone in these mountains, but there is also something else."  
"What?"  
"Uranium. You see, anytime a rose stone was found there where deposits of uranium close by. We discovered that over the years the radiation of the uranium changed the radiation of the leaf stone into what we call the rose stone."  
"But how does this change an Eevee into a Roseon."  
"Well it's quite simple. An evolution stone is radioactive material. Mind that this radiation is quite harmless to humans, but can effect certain pokemon. The result is an evolution, like how a Pikachu becomes Raichu when exposed to a thunderstone. Threw our studies we found that the code to evolve is within a pokemon and an element stone is a trigging mechanism. Now a leaf stone doesn't effect an Eevee because the radiation doesn't react to the code, but the rose stone triggers it. This Roseon was the fourth one created by our labs."  
"But why did it run away? And why does it right now appear sad." Since returning to the labs, Roseon appeared much more depressed then before.  
"Well it an emotional problem you see. It's depressed because no one can touch it without get poisoned. We use thick gloves when handling a Roseon, but this one doesn't like it. It wants a human touch that it can receive."  
"But I can touch it and not get poisoned. Maybe I could take it."  
"I don't know. I would have to talk with the board about this. It's not like we can't give them away. However, I would like Roseon to live better. We take it to its habitat then speak with the board." Melanie guided the others down a hall. They stopped in front of a door with an observation window next to it. "Okay Roseon in you go."  
"Rose." The pokemon said as it went inside the door.  
"Pika pi chu." Pikachu said as it tugged on Ash's pant leg.  
"What is it? You want to go in? Um can my Pikachu go in as well."  
"Okay, but it has best avoid touching the others." Pikachu went inside as well.  
"My that's a lot of Roseon." Jessie said eyeing the pokemon.  
"Yes, these are the first ten Roseon created. Five male. Five female. We plan to breed more, since finding a rose stone is hard enough as it is. Not to mention there are still more pokemon to test it on."  
"Say what pokemon are these?" Misty pointed at another window. "They look like Charmanders but they don't have there tail flame." Inside the room where a bunch of Charmanders but everyone of them didn't have a tail flame.  
"Well those are our new breed of Charmanders."  
"A new breed?"  
"Yes. You see if a Charmanders tail flame is exposed to water it will extinguish and die. We corrected this problem by making the tail flame internally not external."  
"So there can't be extinguished?" Misty said. "But doesn't that make then resistant to water."  
"To some degree. They walk in the rain and acutely put there tails in the water, but if exposed to water for too long then they sick and could die. However, their are still some problems. Look here." Melanie guided then to another window. Inside the room there was a Charmeleon, minus the tail flame and that its tail where twice as long then normal. "This Charmeleon was evolved form the one of the new Charmanders. It seemed that a regular Charmeleons tail was too small for it to maintain the amount of heat it needs to live so to maintain its balance of its body it tail grew in length. We fear that if it evolves again its tail will become even longer."  
"That must be quite a hindrance for it. I mean look at it, it's tail keeps dragging all over the floor." True to Isaac's words, whenever the Charmeleons walked it's tail dragged on the floor leaving a burn mark.  
"Yes, but this Charmeleon developed a new attack, because of its longer tail and internal heat source."  
"A new attack? I'm surprised that it could fight." Ash exclaimed.  
"Oh it can fight just as well as any Charmeleon. Allow me to show you it's attack." Melanie pushed a button and a post appeared form the floor. "Charmeleon use your fire beam on the post."  
"Charmeleon." Charmeleon lowered it's body while its tail rose in the air. A warm glow emitted form the tip of the tail till a beam of instance heat fired form it. The beam hit the post cutting it half. The group's jaws dropped on how fast the post became firewood.  
"That's pretty strong move." Jessie said astounded at the power of that pokemon.  
"A little too strong if you ask me. It cut that wood like butter. What would it do to a pokemon?" Ash asked.  
"The same thing I guess. There is no way the any league will allow a move like that. It might kill a pokemon."  
"And that's why where going to take it." A voice echoed though the halls.   
"Who's there?"  
"Allow to introduce ourselves." Another voice said. One of the walls exploded revealing three figures.  
"Prepare to die."  
"And pray it's quick."  
"To destroy the world with devastation."  
"To enslave all people within this nation."  
"To entice the good of hate and greed."  
"To extend grasp upon this world."  
"Kitty."  
"Tiger."  
"Team rocket destroying all that stand in our way."  
"Admit defeat and you may yet live."  
"Team rocket! What are you doing here!" Ash demanded.  
"We want these new pokemon. They'll make wonderful additions to our army." Meowth said.  
"You can't have them, they are the property of Pokegen labs and not to be stolen by a bunch of lowlife scum."  
"Ah Ah Ah. That isn't anyway to speak to us. You should learn to respect those more powerful then you, or you'll be crushed." Tiger said.  
"Respect this. Arbok go!" Jessie threw her pokeball unleashing her pokemon.  
"Weezing go!" Weezing appeared form its pokeball.  
"Sorry we ain't got time for battles, but we do have some lovely parting gifts." The walls around blew open and large tubes came into the lab. The tubes produced a vacuum that started sucking up the pokemon. "Our super sucker will take all of these wonderful pokemon for our army."  
"I can't let you get away with this." Melanie went for the alarm, but a Fearow appeared blowing her away.  
"Ah ah ah. We don't want the police involved now don't we." Kitty said.  
"Pikachu Thunder shock!" Ash yelled. Nothing happened.  
"Ash. Pikachu is in with the Roseons." Misty reminded him.  
"Oh yeah. Wait. Pikachu!" Ash ran to the room where the Roseons were kept. A vacuum was in the room sucking up the pokemon. Pikachu and one of the Roseon were holding on to table being the only pokemon left in the room. "I got to save Pikachu, but the vacuum could suck me in as well. I know! Blastoise block the vacuum!" Ash opened the pokemon of the large tortoise pokemon.  
"Blast!" Blastoise was sucked into the vacuum, causing his shell to be lodged in hose stopping the hose. Pikachu and Roseon quickly ran out of the room. Unfortunately Blastoise's shell was blocking the vacuum for too long and was causing the hose to malfunction. The hose under the pressure exploded releasing the pokemon and bring a shower of debris.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh. Do you know how much those things cost?" Meowth yelled.  
"Put it on our tab." Misty said.  
"Roseon, gather together and prepare to attack." The Roseons grouped to in front of Melanie. "Ok. Now petal dance."  
"Roseon." The Roseons said in unison. A furry of petals flew towards team rockets.  
"Oh, like a bunch of petals could stop the mighty team rocket." The number of petals increased and flew up to them. The petals covered the rockets within seconds.  
"Ah! We can't move!"  
"Where stuck to the floor."  
"Allow me to unstick you. Pikachu use your thunder bolt."  
"Piiiiikachuuuuu." Team rocket was struck by the blast and flew to air.  
"You won't away with this next time. Well be back." Meowth said as flew through the air.  
"Wow, we got them." Isaac said.  
"Are the pokemon ok?" Ash asked Melanie.  
"Well the Roseons look ok and we have to round up the Charmanders, but I think nothing else was damaged that much."  
"So I guess we should get going now." Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, and Isaac started to leave.  
"Wait you forgot something." Melanie called out.  
"What did we leave behind?"  
"This." Roseon walked up to James.  
"I though I couldn't keep it."  
"Think of it as a reward for saving our pokemon. If you guys weren't here, team rocket might of stole all the pokemon here."  
"Wow, do a good deed and get a pokemon. I like it." James petted his new Roseon. "Roseon" said happily.  
"Say I just remembered something." Isaac said.  
"What is it?"  
"We left the keys in the van with the doors unlocked."  
"Uh oh. He's right. Got to go." Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, and Isaac ran down road towards there van.  
To be continued....  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	6. The US Journey part 13

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
US Journey part 13: The pokemon of lights or A little bit of Razzle Dazzle  
By Xen  
  
"Wow, so this is Las Vegas." Misty said as she watched the light.  
"Yeah the city of light. Or is it the city of sin. Or is it the city where people waste their life savings. Or is it..."  
"We get the picture."  
"Well this is technically my home away form home." Isaac said.  
"Why is that?"  
"Well it is Las Vegas. It's the Holy Land of all performers. When the league was choosing locations, it was either Vegas or LA for the illusion gym. They chose LA."  
"Why did chose LA?"  
"It wasn't bright enough." Isaac does a rim shot (that's the ba dum ching a drum makes) with his drum sticks."  
"Don't bang on the van." Jessie yelled.  
"Sorry. Old habit."  
"Where did you get the drum sticks?"  
"Oh, they where in my jacket." Isaac inserted the sticks back in to jacket.  
"Say Isaac. Is it true that there are all you can buffets here?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Oh nothing. Quick Jessie to the hotel."  
"You're going to buffet."  
"But why?" James complied.  
"Remember our honeymoon?"  
"Yeah." James had a big smirk on his face.  
"Not that part. The part where you went to buffet for a quick snack?"  
"So?"  
"You ate their entire food storage. They kicked us out. You're not doing that here. I want to come here later for an anniversary and I don't want to be banned form Vegas."  
"OK. I won't go to buffet."  
"Um, your so post to cross your fingers behind your back." Isaac said.  
"Darn."  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
At the hotel Ash, Misty, and Isaac where in the lobby. "So what can do?"  
"Well we can't gamble and since James is trying to go the buffet and Jessie is trying to stop him. I have no idea."  
"What to check out the magicians guild?"  
"There is a guild for magicians?"  
"Sure, it's where we magicians hang out. We trade tricks, joke around, and try to think up new routines for our acts."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"Okay, but first. Magimn come out." Isaac released his magician pokemon. (Note: This was before called Magicman. To pronounce it now, just say magic man really fast.)  
"Magi." The pokemon said.  
"Why did release your Magimn?"  
"Vegas is his home. When ever I come back, I let him out."  
"I didn't know that Magimn are found here?"  
"Well there are raised here, but your not going to get one Ash."  
"Why?"  
"Because, you gave to join our guild. There are few in the wild and they are very hard to catch. Anyway they are raised here, not found here."  
"What are found here?"  
"It's a pokemon of light. But you can only find them at a certain time of the year."  
"A pokemon of light?" Misty asked.  
"Light is one of the new types. There a strong pokemon, but hard to catch. Many of trainer becomes temporary blinded because of them. My brother has one, but you didn't see it because he doesn't like using it often."  
"Well I'm going to catch one." Ash stood dramatically.  
"Yeah right, mister pokemon master. Let's go and see the guild." Misty grabbed Ash by the ear and dragged him out the hotel. Isaac sighed.  
"Are they always like this?" Pikachu merely nodded.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
James exited the elevator and was slowly walking towards the buffet area. 'Just a few more feet till it all that I can eat.' Just as James was about to enter the line a lasso tied around him.  
"I thought I told you, you're not going to the buffet table."  
"But I was just going in for a donut." Jessie dragged James away form the line. "But you can't do this! I wear the pants in the family."  
"I wear the pants. You get the skirt." An idea into sprung into James head.  
"Yes dear. I wear the skirt."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"Welcome back to the guild Isaac. I assume that these are your friends?"  
"Hi Bill. Yeah these are my friends Misty Williams and Ash Ketchum."  
"Thee Ash Ketchum! It is a great honor to have such a great pokemon master in our humble guild."  
"Um I'm here too." Misty said weakly.  
"Cut the stage talk Bill. There just friends."  
"But he's like the greatest pokemon master ever. It would seem dumb if I didn't say something cool and important sounding in front of him."  
"And now you just said something stupid." Bill sweatdropped.  
"That I did. So he is not here for the capture of light."  
"The capture of light?" Ash and Misty asked.  
"It's the time of year when the Razzles come out of hiding and can be captured. It a big tourist event and every trainer comes to capture one. I thought it later this year." Isaac explained.  
"What's a Razzle?" Ash asked.  
"A Razzle is the pokemon of light that I talk of. My brother has one, but it not as strong as the others."  
"It would be a extra highlight to this event if Ash joined us."  
"Well it up to Ash if he should join us."  
"I never miss a chance it a new pokemon. I'm in."  
"Can I come too."  
"Sure the more the merrier. Allow us to go to meeting room for a briefing." Isaac guided Ash and Misty down a hall.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Jessie was on the look out of James in case he tried to go back to the buffet. 'No sign of James. Lets see a large bald guy, a large family, a young couple, and a bellhop. No sign of him anywhere.' Just then, a pretty young blond woman came prancing along the lobby. 'Wait a minute. I know that prance anywhere.' Jessie went up to the woman. "Ah ha. Thought you could fool me James." Jessie pulled the woman's hair, but it only pulled the woman with it.  
"How dare you." The woman said. "I'm not James! My name is Amanda. I suggest you get a pair of glasses." The women walked away.  
'Darn. I thought for sure that was him." Jessie started to leave when she saw someone else. "You won't fool me this time James." Jessie grabbed the red headed woman leaving the lobby. Jessie pulled the wig off to reveal James hair.  
"How did you know it was me?" James asked.  
"That's my dress. I knew you try something like this."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You better be. Now lets go to our room and get you out of my dress." Jessie dragged James off to the elevator.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So what is a Razzle?" Misty asked. Isaac pulled out a book form the self and turned to a page. On the page was a picture of small green lizard with small mirrors over it body. Most of picture was overexposed out one could see the pokemon in it.  
"This is a Razzle. This is one of the better pictures of it."  
"Why is the picture overexposed?"  
"See the mirrors on its body? They reflect light very easily so they're hard to take a picture of."  
"Well are they hard to capture?" Ash asked.  
"They're not difficult, if you know what your doing, but Isaac wouldn't know that, would he?" A voice said form behind. Ash, Misty, and Isaac turned to face the person. The man was dressed in tux and had dark hair and eyes."  
"Hello Enrqiue."  
"I see that you couldn't find a Razzle on your own, so you brought in outsiders to catch one for you."  
"These are new friends, not hired thugs. Which is something you would be using."  
"Ha! As if you could prove such a thing. See you after the capture, with my new Razzle." Enrqiue left.  
"What with him?" Misty asked.  
"Enrqiue is the local legend of sorts. Over the years, he captured more Razzles then anyone else, but how he captures them, we don't know how. Some people believe he uses extreme measures like knock out gas, or laying deadly traps. Some say he evens shoots them and hires thugs to make his captures."  
"That's horrible. Why hasn't anyone done anything about it?"  
"Because we can't prove it. He always manages to avoid other trainer at the capture, then the next day we find him with about five or six new Razzles. The guild knows he doing something illegal, but we can't anything on him. But I'll show him. This year I will capture a Razzle and prove my worth."  
"Well if its means that much to you, We'll help you out. Maybe you want to use one of my pokemon?"  
"No Ash. If I'm going to do this I must do it on my own."  
"Sounds just like you Ash." Misty said.  
"I do not sound like that." Ash backfired.  
"Do too."  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do not."  
"Are they going to be like this for long?" Isaac asked Pikachu. Pikachu nodded. "Then lets go get a drink."  
"Pika!"  
"Magi!"  
"I knew you would like that." Isaac, Pikachu, and Magimn left leaving the two to their own devices.  
-------------------------------------------------  
"See we can have fun without going to the buffet." Jessie pulled down the handle the slot machine in front of her. "Darn I lost." Jessie put in another quarter and pulled the handle.  
"I guess."  
"I told you, you would have fun." Jessie put in another quarter.  
"I guess." James got an idea. "Say Jessie, I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?"  
"No. But don't go to the buffet." Jessie continued playing.  
"I won't." James went out of the casino and towards the buffet. 'With Jessie busying playing, it's eaten time for me.'  
----------------------------------------------------  
Sunset. A few miles form Las Vegas. We find Ash, Misty, and Isaac in a jeep with Bill.  
"Thanks for allowing us to ride with you, Bill." Isaac said.  
"No prob. Anything for the great pokemon master."  
"Cut it out. I'm a former champ."  
"But you're here to become the American league champ. I know you'll make it."  
"Stop sucking up Bill, your not getting anything form it."  
"How dare you think I would use this time and opportunity to kiss up to a great pokemon master."  
"Bill. Just drive." They drove on further till they reached the base of some high rocks.  
"OK he we are."  
"So, this is where we'll find them?" Misty asked.  
"This is one of the areas where they could be found. They live under the ground by the rocks or mountains. There have been some early sightings here, so we well most likely find one around here."  
"And so will just about everyone else. Let's go find a spot."  
"Find a spot? Shouldn't we go and look for Razzles."  
"That would be a dumb idea. Razzles travel in-groups. Many trainers get badly hurt and blinded because they look for them."  
"So how are we so post to capture them if we can't get near them?"  
"Well they come out form the surface to mate. After they mate, they are kind of tipsy and stray form the group. That's when we can capture them."  
"Sounds like a wild party."  
"That sounds kind of wrong."  
"Well they mated, so it's not like where hurting the population." Bill said. They went by to a shallow area covered by some rocks. "I think here is good spot."  
"Yeah it's good. We'll wait here." Everyone went inside the shallow area and waited. After waiting for about an hour, movement stirred the attention of Ash.  
"I think there here." Isaac looked over the rock. Isaac saw some green hides that glimmered slightly in the moonlight.  
"Yep their here. Um...Misty would mind not looking. It's not appropriate for the eyes of an women."  
"I think I can handle a watching few pokemon." Misty stood and her eyes went wide in shock. Misty quickly went under holding her eyes in disgust. "That's disgusting! What in the world are they doing?"  
"They're mating and I told you not to look."  
"If you where wondering why they're tipsy after the mating, now you know why."  
"I didn't want to know. And how can you look at it?"  
"You get used to it."  
"What's your excuse Ash?"  
"At my age, any kind of sex looks good."  
"We didn't need to that, but thanks for telling."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I wonder what's taking James so long?" Jessie said while playing the shots. It had been over a half-hour since James left. Just then, Jessie realized something as she pulled in the arm down. "Oh my. He wouldn't. He did." Jessie got up and ran for the buffet area. The shot machine Jessie was playing hit jackpot and Jessie ran back to collect the cash.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone waited for about an hour, when a bright flash went through the area.  
"What was that?" Ash asked.  
"I hope it's not what I think it is."  
"What could it be?" A roar swept though the desert.  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!"  
"Oh it's him. Quick Bill the sunglasses." Bill handed everyone a pair of sunglasses.  
"Why would need sunglasses in the middle of the night?" Misty asked.  
"Put them on and look out there." Misty put on her shades and looked out form the rocks. Surrounded by the Razzles was a creature of what appeared to be of pure light.  
"That's a Dazzle the evolved form of Razzle." Isaac explained. "His body is so reflective that the slightest bit of light covers his entire body. No one has ever seen the color of it's actual skin. That is currently the only on of it 's kind and he can't be captured."  
"So what do we do?"  
"We do nothing."  
"I going to capture him." Ash started to go for his pokeballs, but Isaac grabbed him.  
"I wouldn't do that Ash."  
"Why not?"  
"Because a Dazzle is high dangerous. Many trainers get killed because they try to get it. Besides its is most likely the leader of the group you would have to fight ever Razzle in the area to get to him. It's best to wait and let it leave."  
"OK. I guess so." Ash sat back down.  
"Sometimes Ash it is better to leave a pokemon on it's own then to capture them."  
"Well at least we know nothing bad could happen?" Misty said. A screech went throughout the air. An explosion blasted out form the mating ground.  
"What was that?"  
"Someone's attacking the Razzles. But who would so stupid?"  
"OK men, I want those Razzles." A voice said.  
"That voice sounds familiar?" Ash said.  
"That's Enrqiue! I would know that voice anywhere. He's not that stupid to attack them?" A bunch of explosions starred the Razzle and chaos ensued.  
"They're going to stampede! Let's get out of here!" Everyone ran form there hiding spot and made a dash for the car, but someone saw them.  
"Look boss. There are some people other there."  
"Stop them." Enrqiue commanded. The men threw some pokeballs.  
"Pikachu. Thunder."  
"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu's shock stopped some of the pokemon but more kept coming.  
"Magimn, use your ice beam." Isaac threw his pokeball.  
"Magi." A beam of cold energy shot out of the pokemons wand. The beam froze the rest of the pokemon charging. A net fired over everyone and they became trapped.  
"Got them boss."  
"Good work." Enrqiue walked up to them. "Ah Isaac! So good to see you."  
"The guild knew you hired thugs to capture your Razzles. But this? This is cruel. You could kill these pokemon."  
"Like you'll be around to tell."  
"What are you going to do to us?" Misty asked.  
"Well I can't have you telling the guild." Enrqiue motioned to two of his men to come forward. "Kill them."  
"You may kill us, but the Dazzle will kill you."  
"That Dazzle you say? The Dazzle hasn't been sited in area for ages. You're just saying that so I won't kill you."  
"But boss. What if there is a..."  
"I tell you that there are no Dazzles here. If there was one here don't you think I would spot it. It's not hard to miss."  
"Daazzzzzzzzzzzz!" The ground split open and the Dazzle jump out of the crack, followed by a herd of Razzles behind him.  
"The Dazzle. Get him!" Enrqiue's command went unanswered as his men ran form the herd of mad Razzles. "Fine then. The Dazzle will be mine." Enrqiue pulled a gun out of his jacket and aimed at the Dazzle, which was chasing down one of the men fleeing. Just as Enrqiue was about to shoot a wand, hit the gun moving it off course, just barely missing the Dazzle.  
"Give it up Enrqiue. You can't win this way." Isaac said. Pikachu had bitten though the rope allowing them to everyone get out.  
"That's it your the goner." Enrqiue turned his gun towards Isaac. "Your brother not here to stop me now." Enrqiue was pulling the trigger but then a beam of light stuck him. The Dazzle emerged on top of his body. A bright light gathered form the Dazzle's horn. A bight flash engulfed the area and Enrqiue was gone.  
"It didn't... It couldn't.... I never saw a pokemon do that." Misty managed to speak first. The Dazzle turned to face the gang.  
"Oh man were going to die." Bill said.  
"I don't think. I don't know why but I don't think he's going to harm us." The Dazzle motioned it head and a Razzle ran up to it. A few seconds later the Razzle left the Dazzle and ran to Isaac.  
"Dazzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." The Dazzle the tuned around and burrowed underground.  
"What just happened?" Misty said.  
"I think it gave us one of its herd as a thank you for saving it. Am I right?" The little Razzle nodded. "I guess so. But who are you going with?" The Razzle nudged up to Isaac's leg.  
"I guess he wants to go with you."  
"OK." Isaac took a pokemon and threw it at the Razzle. The pokemon was engulfed inside the ball. It wiggled a few times then stopped. Isaac picked up the ball. "All right I got a Razzle!"  
"Way to go."  
"Just one step further to becoming the illusion gym leader."  
"Well I guess we should be heading back. I'll go get the car." Bill left.  
"I guess we should be getting back. We never told Jessie and James where we went. They must be worried by now." Misty said as they left for the car.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"Wow we didn't sleep the entire night. I'm beat." Ash said as they flopped into the conch in the lobby.  
"Pika."  
"Well we can sleep in the car. I wonder what Jessie and James did?" Misty said.  
"They're a married couple. I'm sure they have plenty of ideas to keep themselves busy." Jessie came into the lobby rolling a much larger James in. Ash, Misty, Isaac Jaws dropped.  
"What happened to him?"  
"The buffet table that's what." Jessie said.  
"It wasn't all that I could eat."  
"You almost put the casino out of business. I hope you guys are well rested because, we have to stuff James into the van. I'll get the oil."  
"Awwwwwww."  
"Pika."  
To be continued....  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	7. The US Journey part 14

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
The US Journey part 14: A healers touch  
By Xen  
  
"Welcome to the healers gym. What are you here for?"  
"My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm here to fight the gym leader."  
"Ok, I'll inform the gym leader. Go down the hall and go though the double doors, to reach the battle arena." Ash, Misty, Isaac, Jessie, and James went down the hall.  
"So Isaac, what do you know about this gym leader?" Ash asked.  
"I know how it is, but I want to keep it a surprise."  
"A surprise? Why is it someone we know?" Misty said.  
"You could say that."  
"Is it you?"  
"How can I work as a apprentice at one gym and be the gym leader at another."  
"Good point. So it not you."  
"Yep."  
"But we would know who it is?"  
"Exactly."  
"Makes prefect sense."  
"This place reminds me of a hospital." Misty said.  
"That's because most of it is a hospital. This is a gym, pokemon center, hospital, and medical research lab. And all of it is run by the gym leader."  
"That a lot of reasonability. It must be hard to run a place like this."  
"I wouldn't know. I guess this is the gym." Everyone entered the arena. The arena was white with various symbols and devices of healing. At the end of an arena, a throne sat with someone sitting in it. A shadow covered the face of the person.  
"Welcome to the healers gym. Who is my challenger?" The figure said.  
"That voice... It's Nurse Joy!" Misty said.  
"That's Professor Joy to you." Joy stepped into the spotlight. She looked much like every other Joy, but wore a lab workers outfit, instead of a nurse's uniform. "I see you been to the indigo isles if you recognized me."  
"Yes we are form the indigo isles. I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm here to challenge you for a badge."  
"I accept your challenge, Ash. I heard about you though my family but I never thought I would meet you. I can't wait to tell them that I defeated you."  
"You can't say it unless you do it." Ash said.  
"It will be a three on three battle. I will first choose you, Arbok." Joy threw her pokeball and out came, the large snake pokemon.  
"I choose you Manark." Ash released the manta pokemon.  
"Arbok poison sting attack." Arbok spit it poison needles at Manark. Manark dodged the attack.  
"Manark wing attack." Manark swooped down and hit Arbok. Arbok was barely affected.  
"Arbok dig underground." Arbok dug a hole and dove underground.  
"Dodge and use your jaw shot when it emerges." Manark hovered above the arena floor awaiting Arbok.  
"Charbok!" Arbok sprung form ground and miss Manark by a few inches. Manark fired a stream of teeth at Arbok sending it down for the count. Joy recalled her pokemon.  
"Impressive, but this is where the battle ends." Joy threw a pokeball and a Starmie appeared. "Use your ice beam." Starmie fired a beam of ice that stuck Manark and froze the shark pokemon. Its body fell to the floor with a large clanging sound.  
"Manark! Are you ok?" Manark made a bubbling sound that would constitute as a sign that it was okay. Ash returned the shark pokemon. "Well to two play this game. Blastoise go!"  
"Blastoise." The large turtle pokemon said.  
"This will be simple. Starmie thunder." Starmie fired an electric blast at Blastoise.  
"Withdraw." Blastoise went inside its shell protecting it self-form the electric attack. "Now get rolling." Blastoise's shell rose forms the ground and sped along the floor towards Starmie.  
"Starmie aerial tackle." Starmie flew up into the air and spun around towards Blastoise.  
"Blastoise, ice missile." Ash shouted. Blastoise stopped rolling and out of his shell.  
"Blastoise." Blastoise fired a missile of ice at Starmie.  
"Starmie dodge it." Starmie avoid the missile. "Looks like your pokemon needs to learn how to aim."  
"Then maybe not. Fire two."  
"Blast." Blastoise fired another missile of ice.  
"Starmie watch out." Joy shouted, but it was too late. The missile stuck Starmie freezing it on the spot. Starmie fell to the ground unmoving. "Starmie return. My final pokemon will be your last. Chansey go!" Joy threw her pokeball and the egg bearing pokemon appeared.  
"Chansey." It said in its high pitched voice.  
"You know you rarely see a Chansey fight. This should be interesting." Misty said.  
"Chansey double edge." Joy commanded.  
"Blastoise hydro pump." Chansey ran towards Blastoise while Blastoise fired a stream of water form its cannons. Chansey jumped over the stream of water and slammed into Blastoise shell. Both pokemon still stood.  
"Blastoise skull bash." Blastoise rushed towards Chansey.  
"Chansey minimize." Chansey shrunk down as Blastoise ran past it. "Now use your seismic toss." Chansey grew back to its full height and grabbed Blastoise by its shell. Chansey spun around and threw Blastoise. Blastoise hit the ground with a thud. Blastoise got up a bit dazed by the attack.  
"Blastoise water gun."  
"Blast." Blastoise fired streams of water form its twin cannons hitting Chansey.  
"Chansey soft boiled."  
"Chansey." Chansey threw its egg into the air and it broke in shower above Chansey.  
"Blastoise hit again." Blastoise fired again but the Chansey dodged the attack and performed another seismic toss. Blastoise hit the ground and was knocked out. "Blastoise return. Ok Pikachu go! Use your agility."  
"Pika!" Pikachu ran around Chansey in a blur of speed.  
"Chansey earthquake." Chansey lumped into the air causing an earthquake in the arena. Pikachu avoided the attack by jumping into the air.  
"Pikachu thunder."  
"Pikaaaachuuuuuuuu." Lighting flew across the room and struck Chansey, frying it to a chirp. Joy returned Chansey to its pokeball.  
"I can't believe I lost. I guess my relatives where right about you. For defeating me you have earned the healers badge." Joy took a badge out her lab coat. The badge looked like a red and blue cross. Ash took the badge.  
"Thanks."  
"No thanks are needed. You won the match fare and square. If you want we can send your pokemon for healing."  
"Ah ok. Ah Pikachu, do want to go to pokemon center." Pikachu shook its head no.  
"Ok, then here is Blastoise and Manark." Ash gave Joy the pokeballs. An assistant came up and took the pokeballs.  
"It going to be a while. While were waiting, how about a tour around the place?"  
"That would be nice."   
"Ok then let's go." Nurse Joy led them down a hall.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Our group was continuing walking around the gym getting a tour. "So Joy. How did you become a gym leader? I thought all Joys just liked being a nurse." Misty asked.  
"Well that's your problem. You think that because I'm a Joy I have to be a nurse."  
"So you where never even a nurse? Then how can you be a professor?" Isaac asked.  
"I'm not even a professor. The league gave the title since a nurse couldn't run a gym. Let me explain my story. Ever since I was young, I loved to be with pokemon. However, unlike the other Joys I never became interested in the healing arts. When the time came to choose our first pokemon, I chose an Oddish. I became quite a good trainer, but I hadn't ever study medicine like my sisters and cousins. When the time came to take our medical exams, I failed miserably. I was the only Joy ever to fail their nurse's test. I was disgraced by my family and cast out. I couldn't even go to a center because a relative would always be there. I became strong and captured many pokemon, but every where I went people would ask the same things. 'Say shouldn't you be at a pokemon center?' 'Can you heal my pokemon nurse Joy?'"  
"That sounded awful."  
"It was. I dyed my hair and went under a different name for a while, but someone would always find out sooner or later. Then I came to America. Here they are no Joys, expect for the ones that other Joys cast out. Nevertheless, I was free here. I could go by my real name and no one cared. I for once battled and no one thought it was strange. Eventually the league heard about me and asked if I would run this gym. It was my dream come true. I went form the disgrace of the family to the first Joy that runs a pokemon gym."  
"I think it's ironic. A Joy that hurts instead of healing."  
"That true. But if you aren't running the center, who is?" Jessie asked.  
"I just acutely run the gym. Other specialists run the other sections. Speaking of which, we are now entering the out pokemon lab. In here we develop new potions for pokemon healing." Joy walked up to person that was fiddling with some chemicals. "Say Cass we have visitors. Why don't you say hi."  
"I'm a bit busy here."  
"That voice." James said. "Say is your name Cassandra?"  
"Why yes? But how did you know that?" The woman turned around.  
"I knew it was you. You're the girl that ran that potion shop."  
"And you're the people that helped my Parasect evolve! How you doing?" Cassandra said. Cassandra looked much like see did back then but know was dressed like Joy was.  
"We fine. But what are you doing here? I thought you went of to create that smart potion of yours?"  
"I was. I never could find the right indigent to make it complete. I study medicine in search of that indigent. Eventually I was hired by this gym as the head researcher."  
"Sounds like you did a lot since we last meet."  
"I have. So what are you guys doing here?"  
"I just won a badge form Joy." Ash held up his new earned badge.  
"That must have been some battle."  
"It was."  
"So, How about showing them around the lab. I have to go and check on his pokemon."  
"Ok. Follow me." Everyone minus Joy went further into the lab.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pikachu was following Ash, thirsty form battle. It didn't want healing but Pikachu was thirst form all that running. "Pi?" Pikachu saw a beaker of water on a table. Pikachu jumped onto the table and picked up the beaker and sniffed it. It smelt of fruit. "Pika!" Pikachu drank down the contents of the breaker. Pikachu jumped off the table and rejoined Ash. Cassandra was talking about something that it didn't know about. Pikachu thought to itself about how humans talk so much about everything. Couldn't they enjoy their time together without words, like pokemon do? Yet Pikachu wondered what it would be liked to be human. The way the talk, the way they act. It's so different then the way pokemon do things. That's what fascinated Pikachu. 'Just once it thought. Just once I'd like to know what it's like to live as a human.' Suddenly Pikachu body hurt. There was this growing feeling that Pikachu didn't understand. It hurt cause this didn't fell natural. Pikachu screamed out in pain as everything went white.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Ash heard Pikachu's scream and turned to look at his pokemon. "What wrong Pikachu?" Pikachu's body turned white. "Guys something's wrong with Pikachu!"  
"What's wrong." Misty saw Pikachu's body start to grow and change. "What going on? Is Pikachu evolving?"  
"No, its something different." Cassandra looked at a nearby table and saw an empty beaker. "Pikachu drank on of the potions!" Pikachu body dimmed and fell to floor. Everyone gasped at what Pikachu had become. Pikachu was human.  
To be continued....  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com  



	8. The US Journey part 15

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
US Journey part 15: The human Pikachu  
By Xen  
  
Authors notes: Ok a few things to explain. I would of put this at the end, but it would be best to put it here first. First off a little explaining about Pikachu. I'm going to do something a bit different with Pikachu here. Pikachu will not start off talking like the way other author do (you know who you are). Pikachu is going to gradually learn to speak better, so when you see grammar mistakes in her lines it's ok. Also Isaac in one scene is going to be a bit out of character, but then again he is my character and no one really knows much about him, so if he might appear out of character. Anything else will explained in the story. Enjoy.  
  
"Can you explain what happened to Pikachu?" Ash asked Joy. The now human Pikachu was being examined by Cassandra and some other nurses in another room.  
"Your Pikachu drank a experimental potion. It was designed to give adjusts a pokemons vocal chords so they could speak the human language."  
"So how did Pikachu turn human."  
"It was so post to be used in small dose. Pikachu drank an entire beaker full."  
"The only thing I don't understand, is why is Pikachu a girl?" James asked. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Pikachu is girl."  
"I thought Pikachu was a guy?"  
"You been chasing after Pikachu for that long and you didn't know she was female?"  
"What do think I'm going to do? Cop a field?"  
"Good point."  
"But can you do anything for her?" Ash asked.  
"No. Like we said the potion is experimental and we never thought we needed an antidote to it."  
"So she's stuck like that." Ash said.  
"So what do we do?" Isaac asked.  
"Nothing for now. Actually Ash, we're going to need your help."  
"What do I need to do?"  
"Pikachu knows you the best. I think it would be best if you're there when she awakens. Its going to be quite a shock for as well as you."  
"Ok, I will."  
"Come lets go check on her now. The rest of you can stay here." Ash and Joy left to medical wing.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Ash and Joy entered the room where Pikachu was contained. Pikachu was lying in a bed with Cassandra hovering over her. Pikachu was currently sleeping. Ash looked at Pikachu for the first time since her body changed. Ash really didn't get a good look at her before since he was in shock when she transformed. For a human she looked quite nice. She looked about as tall as Ash. She also looked about Ash's age. However, what Ash thought was strange was her hair. Her long almost waist height hair was mainly blond, but in some area like above her ears it was brown.  
"So how is Pikachu doing?" Ash asked Cassandra.  
"She is doing quite well, but she hasn't woken up yet."  
"So Pikachu is a human now."  
"Not quite. At best she is half human."  
"Huh? I thought she became human."  
"Well she looks human, but her body is stuck between a humans and a Pikachu's. Her blood samples show it. She also shows some signs that she still carries an electric charge."  
"Did she wake up yet."  
"No, we waited for you."  
"Should I wake her?"  
"Ok. But be gentle. She is mostly likely going to be confused." Ash gently shook Pikachu.  
"Pikachu. Pikachu. Hey buddy get up." Pikachu slowly opened her eyes.  
"Pika?" Pikachu got up and massaged her head with her hand. Pikachu then looked at her hand and went to into shock. Pikachu started panicking as she ran around the room. "Pi pikachu pi pika pika pi pikachu." Pikachu said as she ran around.  
"Pikachu. Pikachu! Calm down." Ash grabbed Pikachu stopping her.  
"Pika!" A short jolt shocked Ash and he let go. Pikachu ran into a corner and went into a huddled position.  
"Pikachu? Are you okay? Its me Ash."  
"Pi pikachu?" Pikachu sniffed the air around Ash. "Pi?" She went a little closer and sniffed again. Pikachu face went delight "Pi pikachu!" Pikachu hugged Ash.  
"I thought you said that the potion would allow her to speak like a human. So how come she still talks like a Pikachu."  
"We said it modify her vocal chords. She would still need to learn how to speak."  
"So, she could talk now?" Ash still held Pikachu in his arms.  
"In theory yes. If it worked. Let's try something simple. Ok Pikachu try to say Ash."  
"Pi pikachu."  
"No like a human." Ash sat Pikachu down on the bed.  
"Come on Pikachu. I know you can do it."  
"Piiiiiiiiiiihhhh."  
"Come on."  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh."  
"I know you can try."  
"Aaaaaassshhh. Ash. Ash! Ash!"  
"You did it." Cassandra pointed to Joy. "Ok, now try and say Joy."  
"Oy."  
"Try to say it slowly. Just let it flow. Allow your voice to adjust. Just let it come out."  
"Joy."  
"Good."  
"I talk now."  
"`Well you need work, but you can talk." Ash hugged Pikachu.  
"I human now." Pikachu said.  
"Yes." Ash said. Ash really couldn't hide the confusion in his voice.  
"How?"  
"You drank an elixir you shouldn't have. It turned you human."  
"I did bad?"  
"No. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."  
"Ash mad at me?"  
"No I'm not mad. Its just I'm so confused now."  
"Ash if I think we should start her testing now."  
"What they do?"  
"Were going to do some tests."  
"Tests?"  
"I have to see where your pokemon half beings and your human half ends."  
"You turn me back to Pikachu?"  
"Will try. Come with me." Cassandra lead Pikachu out of the room.  
"Let's go back to the others." Joy suggested.  
"Ok." Ash and Joy left the room.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ash came back into the room to hear arguing. "I say Phyllis!" Misty yelled.  
"No, Marla sounds better." Jessie said.  
"Marla is the name of a servant. Gloria is much better suited." Isaac responded.  
"I like the name I picked." James said.  
"No that sucks. She's not going to choose that."  
"What are you guys doing?" Ash asked.  
"We were thinking of a name for Pikachu. We figured since she human now she needs a human name." Isaac explained.  
"I didn't of that. I thought that Cassandra would be able to revert her back."  
"Ash this might take a while. Cassandra can't create something over night. We have to composite for it. There could be chance that she could be human forever." Misty said. Ash sat down and thought hard.  
"I never really thought that it could be like that. I don't what to do now. Pikachu is my friend, my pokemon. Now she's human and I don't know what to do."  
"She's still your friend Ash. It's that you can't use her in battle as your pokemon."  
"However, here is a good question. If we find a way to turn her back, will she want to be a pokemon again?" Isaac asked. Ash thought some more.  
"I didn't think of that either. When she comes back for the tests I'll ask her."  
"Actually it's not a bad idea." Joy said. "I think it would be a good idea if a create a birth certificate for her. How old is Pikachu? I have to composite for age."  
"So you're making a fake ID?" Isaac asked.  
"Actually it's going to be an official fake." Everyone facevaulted.  
"Pikachu would about seven years old."  
"So in human years... Carry the two... the average life span is... I guess she would be in her late teens, about nineteen." (Authors note: I'm just guessing. I won't know, so I'll take a guess.)  
"But she is still going to need a name."  
"You're going to have to wait till the tests are done."  
"Say Ash, while were waiting me and Jessie want to pick out some clothes for Phyllis."  
"Her name isn't Phyllis. It's going to be Gloria."  
"What ever it's going to be, just find her some clothes. The rest of us will be somewhere. Just go." Jessie and Misty left in a hurry.  
"Do you want to hear my choice?" James asked.  
"Not right now." Ash said.  
-------------------------------------------------  
"Amazing its just simple amazing. A research lab could send a lifetime figuring you out. I never thought my potion could do something like this!" Cassandra was looking at the x-ray screen that Pikachu was standing in front of. Cassandra was viewing Pikachu body and noted anything that would be of interest, which was pretty, much everything (in a scientific view).  
"What so interesting?" Pikachu asked.  
"It's your body."  
"My body?"  
"It's your bone structure, your muscle tone, and even the way your electric sacs haven't conflicted with the rest of you. It all so amazing."  
"Um, thanks."  
"So how Pikachu?" Ash asked as he came into the room.  
"Oh Ash! You startled me."  
"Sorry."  
"So what up with Pikachu? What's making her tick?" James asked.  
"The same that every ones runs on."  
"Gas?" James said  
"It a good thing that your rich, James." Isaac replied.  
"I know. Is it great."  
"Well back to Pikachu. I discovered something fascinating."  
"Well what is it."  
"It's her electric sac. Amazingly they seemed to have multiplied and have developed all over her body."  
"So her body is walking power plant?"  
"Not quite. Most of her electric sacs are quite small then normal and I don't think that it could produce much power. In fact, I'm going to test it now. Ok Pikachu will you come over here." Cassandra motioned Pikachu away form the machine and brought her to different area. "Um, Isaac could you stand here and put this on." Cassandra gave Isaac a rubber coat.  
"What would I need this for?"  
"Pikachu is going to shock you."  
"What?"  
"If you wear the coat, it won't harm you." Isaac put on the coat. "Okay, Pikachu can you try and aim a thunder shock towards Isaac.  
"I try." Pikachu charged up and released a large blast, only for it to stop short about a foot away form her.  
"It's a dud." James said.  
"Hum, just as I thought."  
"What is it?"  
"It's the electric sacs. They're too spread out. She can't create a strong enough charge for it to be far form her body."  
"So I no can use attacks now?" Pikachu asked.  
"Well you can, its that your going to have to a very short range."  
"Don't worry Pikachu, you'll be back to yourself in no time."  
"But I no want to be Pikachu yet." Pikachu said.  
"Why not?"  
"Ash, I been pokemon all my life. This is new to me. I want to be human for a little while and see how it's like. When the time comes I become pokemon again."  
"And what if you they can't change you back."  
"Then I have to just used too it. Besides I like this color world."  
"Color world?" Isaac said with a confused tone.  
"She asked why we looked different when I started the tests." Cassandra explained. "I performed an eye test and discovered that her eyes have changed."  
"Changed?"  
"A Pikachu, like most pokemon are color blind. When Pikachu became human they changed too and she can now see in color."  
"That why I got scared when I woke up. Ash looked like Ash, but he was in color."  
"That explains why you shock me."  
"But they're more. We found this out by accident, but apparently Pikachu can understand other pokemon."  
"How did you find that out?"  
"She started to talk with one of the Chansey. I can't explain how, but her mind can understand both pokemon and human speech."  
"So she can speak to pokemon and understand them."  
"Yes. I speak to other pokemon and they understand me. And I understand them."  
"I'm done testing for now. I going to try to find an antidote."  
"Well I think Misty and Jessie should be done by now."  
"What are they doing?" Pikachu asked.  
"Oh there find some clothes for you to wear. You can't go around wearing a hospital robe."  
"Clothes. I always wanted to see what you people liked so much about clothes."  
"Well come on and we'll show you."  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
"How long does it take to dress someone. It's been an hour now." James whined.  
"Pikachu never wore clothing before. If you never wore clothes before, how long to you think it will take you." Isaac said.  
"Good point." Jessie and Misty came out of the bathroom door.  
"We're done."  
"Allow us to present the new Pikachu." The door opened and Pikachu stepped out. She was dress in blue jeans, a simple white T-shirt, and red hi tops.  
"How do I look?" Pikachu asked.  
"You look nice." Ash said.  
"It suits you."  
"But it's missing something... I know." Isaac pulls out a rough black leather jacket out of his jacket. Isaac handed Pikachu the jacket and she put it on. "There. Now that better."  
"You carry a jacket in your jacket?" James said.  
"Doesn't everyone." Everybody sweatdropped.  
"I like it. But it feel heavy."  
"That's because its real leather. You'll get used to it."  
"So did ask her about her name yet?" Misty asked.  
"Name?"  
"Oh yeah I forgot. Pikachu we thought since your going to be human you need a name." Ash explained.  
"But I have name. Pikachu."  
"That the name of the pokemon that you aren't anymore. Your human now and you need a human name." Jessie said  
"Oh. I understand."  
"We came up with some names for you. Would you like to hear them?"  
"Ok."  
"I thought you would like the name Marla." Jessie said.  
"No."  
"Well I picked Gloria."  
"No."  
"You'll like mine. Its Phyllis."  
"No that not me either."  
"That leaves my choice and I know you'll like it. It's..." James was interrupted by Joy's entrance.  
"Sorry to interrupt but a have some news."  
"What it is, Joy?"  
"Well we might have something of a cure. We don't know if it might work, but we like to see it."  
"Well then lets see what Cassandra has." Everyone left the room. James left the room last.  
"Doesn't anyone what to hear my choice!" James went unanswered before storming out of the room.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm glad so came so fast. As Joy might have said, I have found a possible cure for Pikachu."  
"What is it."  
"Yeah it must have been real easy if you thought of this real fast."  
"Well it was somewhat was that easy. I think that another does of the elixir might reverse the process."  
"So Pikachu could become a pokemon again."  
"However, there is a chance that she might become fully human. Permanently. I tried some test samples and most of them reverted back, but some of them also became fully human."  
"So I become a real human or a Pikachu?"  
"Well there is another path. The elixir might keep you as you currently are. Again any way this goes it might be permanent."  
"We want Pikachu to decide if she wants to do this or not." Joy said.  
"So, I might be human. I might be the way I am. Or I become pokemon again."  
"Like I said. It's your choice."  
"However, you don't have much time. Your cells are adjusting themselves. If we don't do this soon, they might adjust and this process might not work."  
"How long do I got?"  
"I'll give till tomorrow. It's late enough as it is."  
"We have some extra rooms for family members of patience's that have to be here a while. You can use them for tonight."  
"Thanks."  
"I'll lead you to them now."  
"I go later. I want to think."  
"Ok Pikachu. When you want go to the nurse at the desk and she'll lead you up."  
"Ok." Pikachu walked swiftly out of the room. Ash started to follow her. Isaac grabbed Ash's shoulder.  
"Where do you think your going?"  
"I want to talk to Pikachu."  
"She's confused right now. And so are you. I know you two have been though a lot, but right now is not a time for buddy talk."  
"But she needs someone to talk too." Misty said.  
"Then I'll go. You all head up to the rooms. I'll check on Pikachu."  
"Why you?" Ash asked.  
"Because if they're one thing I'm good, its helping people find out what they truly want."  
"Ok. Go."  
"Don't worry Ash. I make sure she's ok." Isaac went after Pikachu while Ash and the others went to their rooms.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Pikachu was sitting on a park bench thinking deeply. She was looking at her hands in thought. 'I got what I always wanted to do. I'm human. But at what cost. If I stay this way, I could never be a pokemon again. But I like this new feeling of being human.'  
"How fare you, oh sweet girl of the electric storm." A voice said forms the shadows. Isaac stepped forward into the light.  
"Isaac."  
"I followed you."  
"Did Ash send you?  
"No. Actually I prevented him form talking to you."  
"Why?"  
"Because he is about as confused as you are."  
"Me? Confused?"  
"Don't lie, your not good at it. You're at a very important crossroads at your life and you don't know what path to take. Ash would have confused you more and most likely sent you on the wrong path." Isaac sat down next to Pikachu. "I on the other hand have not been with the group the longest and is completely neutral in your path. I am the best guide you can get."  
"I do not know what to do. It is hard to think."  
"I understand what you're feeling. You're torn up over your loyalty to Ash and the desire to explore this new world we call humanity."  
"Yes. I do."  
"See I knew that. The others would talk of the times when you where a pokemon and try to lure into becoming a pokemon again. They would of done if they known or not. However, I digress. Let us not talk of such things. Let us talk of the moon and the stars. Our path and our choices. Of fine men and finer women. Let of talk of what you want."  
"I just don't know."  
"You don't know because you don't know your paths. What is it that you think you can do?"  
"I could take the potion and become Ash's Pikachu again. On the other hand, you could take the potion and become human. Or stay the way I am."  
"So many important decisions. So many ways you could walk. Let me ask you something. If Ash was turned into a Pikachu what would he do?"  
"He would want to be human again."  
"Now why?"  
"Because he is a human."  
"However, he would currently be a Pikachu. Just because he was human, it doesn't mean he should be human again."  
"But he is a human."  
"Not when he's a Pikachu. Do know any reasons why he would want to be human again?"  
"I do not know. Years ago he would want to be a pokemon master, but he was that."  
"So he has nothing that would prevent form staying a Pikachu."  
"He has Misty."  
"That he does. Misty is someone that he truly loves and would do anything to become human again, so he could be with her. Now, who do you have that loves you?"  
"Ash."  
"Is it only Ash? Is it love? Or is it your undying loyalty to Ash as his pokemon."  
"Ash is my friend. He cares for me."  
"Would he care for you no matter what you are."  
"Ash would not care, as long as I am happy."  
"Now what would make you happy? Remember your doing this for yourself, not Ash. Not Misty. Not even myself. What do you what?"  
"I... I.. I..."  
"Speak up now. You must know what you want. And you'll only know, if you speak up."  
"I don't know." Pikachu hung her head. Isaac picked up her chin to see a tear fall down her cheek. "I want to be human, but I want to be a pokemon again."  
"I could understand why you want to be human; I see it in your eyes that you like it. But tell me why you want to just a ordinary Pikachu again."  
"I was not ordinary. I was a strong Pikachu. I was Ash's pokemon."  
"There I hear Ash name. You're tying your loyalty to a decision that doesn't need loyalty. You said so yourself, Ash would like you know matter what path you choose."  
"But what if he does not like me like this?"  
"Ash would like you no matter what. He is your friend. I haven't been with the crew that long but I know Ash cares for his friends."  
"But what if?"  
"If you base your life on ifs then you'll just waste it. If you're going to be human, you should know that. Ash cares for you. Human or not. However, he can't care for something that isn't there. So when you're there what will you'll be." Pikachu thought for while.  
"I think I know."  
"And that is why I was the guide. Now let us head back, it is getting quite late." Isaac got up. "But first I have a gift." Isaac pulled a single white rose form his jacket. "James isn't the only one that carries roses." Isaac handed the rose to Pikachu.  
"Thank you." Pikachu said as she took the rose. She sniffed the flower and noticed it didn't have a scent.  
"It's a fake, Like you and me. I am the man that is an illusion and you are the false human. I think you can give that rose good company."  
"Thank you." Pikachu placed the rose into her jacket. When she looked up Isaac was gone. "Isaac?"  
"Remember that even if you have a guide, you must travel the road yourself." Isaac's voice said as it faded form around her.  
"I think I understand. I know what path I will make."  
------------------------------------------------------  
We find everyone at the lab the following mourning. "So Pikachu have you deiced?" Cassandra asked.  
"Yes. I will drink the potion. I really like being human, but it would I would be better off just being a Pikachu again."  
"Ok, if that's how you feel. Here is the beaker. You just have to drink it for it to take effect." Cassandra handed Pikachu the beaker.  
"Well here goes." Pikachu put the beaker to her lips.  
"No Pikachu." Ash called out. "You don't have to do this for me."  
"I'm not doing this for you. I know it does not matter if I am human or if I am Pikachu. But it would be better if I belong where I belong."  
"Ok, I understand. It's just that I want you to be forced into being a pokemon again."  
"This is my choice and it is something I must do." Pikachu rose the beaker again. "I guess I should say bottom's up." Pikachu put the beaker to her lips. Suddenly a large explosion brought down the right wall and two figures emerged.  
"Prepare to die."  
"And pray it's quick."  
"To destroy the..."  
"Enough with the motto. Just get me that elixir!" Meowth commanded.  
"Yes sir. Gives us that potion." Tiger demanded.  
"Team rocket. Call the guards." Joy ran for the alarm. Kitty pulled out a gun and fired a shot. It stuck Joy and she went down.  
"Joy!" Cassandra started to run for Joy, but another shot brought her down  
"It's just a tranquilizer, but you better stand back or else will use live ammo." Kitty warned.  
"Meowth how could you. I thought you loved Cassandra."  
"I have no interest in that weak human."  
"What are you doing here?" James asked.  
"I'm here for that potion."  
"But would want it for? You already can talk."  
"I want that potion so I can become human."  
"We wouldn't give you anything you weakling." Pikachu said.  
"What did you call me?"  
"You where a weakling and you knew it. You never fought so you were never strong. You always hide behind something and now this. You only wish to be human so you would hide the fact that you are a weak pokemon."  
"You've just said the wrong thing mouse girl." Meowth pulled a gun out. "You're going to pay for calling me that."  
"Why don't you fight me? Even as a human I'm still a stronger pokemon then you."  
"Fine then I challenge you to a match. I'll prove to you that I am strong. And if I win, I'll take the potion."  
"And if you'll lose, you'll leave us alone."  
"Pokemons honor."  
"But boss what about them."  
"Keep them busy." Meowth gave Tiger his gun. "Shoot them if they do anything."  
"Ash, make sure they don't take this." Pikachu gave Ash the elixir.  
"Just be careful. He will cheat."  
"I know. But he had this a long time coming." Meowth and Pikachu went to the empty area of the lab while Kitty and Tiger held there guns faced at the others.  
"I will show you how powerful I am."  
"Bring it on." Meowth charged forward with his claws bearing. Meowth slashed at Pikachu bringing some damage to her.  
"Take this you furbag." Pikachu kicked Meowth sending him flying into the wall. Meowth grabbed a bottle and threw it at Pikachu. "You throw like a girl."  
"I'll show you." Meowth leapt at Pikachu. Meowth ravaged Pikachu with his claws. Pikachu grabbed Meowth and pulled him off her.  
"I wish there was something we could do." Misty said.  
"What can we do? There the ones with the guns." James said.  
"I think I have an idea. It's a bit risky but it might work." Isaac whispered.  
"No." Ash replied. "We not going to risk anything. Pikachu can win this. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."  
"Ok, Ash. But I hope your right." Pikachu was thrown into a table. Meowth came up to her and scratched her face.  
"You give up? Or do I have to prove more that I am the stronger."  
"I'll never give." Pikachu gave off an electric shock, shocking Meowth. Pikachu then stood and thrust her palm into Meowth's charm. When her palm stuck, Pikachu unleashed a surge of electrical energy into the cat pokemon. Meowth flew across the room knocking into Kitty and Tiger. Kitty's and Tiger's guns fell to the floor and Jessie and James picked them up.  
"Misty get the guards." Isaac said. Ash ran to Pikachu.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"I'm fine. I guess did not know my own limits. I whipped him good." Pikachu said before she fainted.  
"Just give it up Meowth." Jessie said.  
"We have you beaten."  
"You two should know better that team rocket is never beaten." Kitty threw down a smoke bomb and a wall of black smoke enveloped the room.  
"Hey someone took the Elixir." Ash cried.  
"Ha ha. Looks like we win this round." Meowth said as he ran out the door. Misty came in with the guard shortly after the smoke was gone.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"They got away." Isaac said.  
"And they took the elixir too."  
"That not important right now. We have to check on Cassandra and Joy." Everyone went and helped take Joy, Cassandra, and Pikachu into the medical ward.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Pikachu wake up. Wake up." Pikachu heard Ash's voice. Pikachu slowly opened her eyes to see everyone standing around her.  
"How do you feel?" Joy asked.  
"Fine." Pikachu sat up. "Ow what hit me."  
"What you forget kicking Meowth's butt?"  
"Oh yeah. I remember now. What happened after I beat him?"  
"They got away with the elixir."  
"So what do we do now?" Misty said.  
"Well that beaker was the last of the elixir."  
"Can't you make anymore?"  
"It can't. We don't have some of the chemicals needed to make the formula. It would take months till I could get more. But by then your body would have adjusted to the change and it wouldn't work."  
"So I am staying a human?"  
"Until I could find another way to reverse your condition, you'll be human."  
"Actually I somewhat wished that I could stay human. I guess my wish came true."  
"Well you just count yourself luckily. Meowth could have really hurt you if you weren't wearing that jacket."  
"That's the good thing about a good leather jacket." Isaac said. "Not only do they look cool, but they also can be used somewhat as leather armor."  
"Actually Pikachu, you didn't decide what your name is going to be."  
"There still my choice." James said.  
"No one wants to hear your choice." Jessie remarked.  
"I would like to hear."  
"Well I thought of the perfect name for you. Pikett." (Pronounce as pi ket)  
"I like it." Pikett said. Everyone minus James and Pikett facevaulted.  
"Well if that what you want, Your name is Pikett." Ash said.  
"But I just wonder about thing."  
"What is it Jessie?"  
"I wonder what Meowth would become. Pikachu... I mean Pikett is only a half-human. Would it do the same for Meowth?"  
"It's possible. But the effects are purely unknown. It is a shame that such a good hearted pokemon became so cold hearted."  
"He takes after his master. He was evil and eventually Meowth himself became evil. I broke our hearts when we saw him like this."  
"I just hope he doesn't get any worse."  
--------------------------------------------------  
"Boss? Are you ok boss?" Kitty asked. Meowth was hidden in the shadows and the others couldn't see them. Along with Kitty and Tiger, there was a bunch of other team rockets pokemon. A beaker slowly rolled across the floor."  
"Are you ok?" Tiger asked.  
"Hand me mirror." A deep voice rumbled forms the shadows. A large clawed hand emerged form the shadows. Kitty grabbed a hand mirror and handed to the claw. The mirror went into the shadows. A few moments later a deep maniacal laugher was heard though out the rocket headquarters.  
"Are you ok Boss? Did it worked."  
"Oh it worked all right. I worked just fine."  
To be continued....  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	9. The US Journey part 16

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
US Journey part 16: Secret of the Fire  
By Xen  
  
"So why are we going to Iowa, when the next gym is in Florida?" James asked.  
"Well, I though it would nice to take a little break. Also Ash is going to have to rethink his line up since the Pikett is human."  
"But what's Nebraska that would be of use."  
"My uncle Blue has a lodge up there. We can spend a few days there."  
"You have an uncle named Blue."  
"No, that's what we call him. Actually, I don't know his actual name. Neither does the rest of the family. Or himself for that matter."  
"How can a guy forget his own name?" Misty asked.  
"Well we all be calling Blue for so long that we all forgot his actual name."  
"But are you sure that he would have room for us?"  
"Trust me. There will be no one they're but us, my uncle Blue, and the other lodge members."  
"You make it sound like that no one go there."  
"Well, that because no one hardly goes there."  
"Well why doesn't anyone close it down."  
"I wouldn't be worth it. They found out that if the lodge member where actually put back into society, all chaos would break loose."  
"Your not making this seem like a good idea."  
"Oh don't worry, they're harmless. In their environment, they can't do any damage. Well, at least not physical damage. Well not much anyway."  
"Can we drop this, before I regret this decision. How far away is it." Isaac pulls out his map.  
"My guess, another day or so. I don't really know where we are. If we stop in the next town, I could find out how far away is it."  
"And I'm hungry." James stomach growled in response, followed by Pikett, Isaac, and Ash.  
"I guess we shouldn't have skipped breakfast. Jessie can stop off at the next town we find."  
"Ok, like you except me to drive with that going on in the background." Jessie drove on further for a few minutes. "Ah he we go. Willow grove."  
"I hope they have a dinner or something."  
"I hope they have a gas station, Where almost out of gas too."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, what should we order?" Ash said as he looked at the menu. Everyone but Jessie was currently sitting at in a diner getting lunch. Jessie was looking around for gas station.  
"I think I'll have the largest thing on the menu." James said.  
"Well what will you be having."  
"I think I want apples." Pikett said.  
"You just can't have apples, Pikett." Misty said. "You need a balanced diet. You just can't eat the same things you had as when you where a pokemon. Just something on the menu." Pikett looked at the menu for a minute before saying.  
"I can't read." Everyone sweatdropped.  
"I knew we forgot to do something." Misty said.  
"So, who is going to help Pikett to learn how to read?"  
"I will. Also we should throw in writing." Isaac said.  
"Why do you want to teach her?"  
"I had a younger brother. I helped to teach him to read and I think I could help Pikett."  
"Well I guess you could do it."  
"Oh boy, I get to learn how to read." Pikett shoved the menu into Isaac's face. "Can we start with this?"  
"I think I better go to a bookstore before we start. How about you have a cheeseburger?"  
"I guess so. But I learn to read later?"  
"Yes. But for now can we will have lunch." Just then, Jessie came inside.  
"I got bad news. The gas station is out of gas."  
"I think that's ironic." Jessie smacked James on the head.  
"Is there another gas station we could go to."  
"I was told the nearest on is fifty miles away. The vans got five in it. Unless someone wants to walk the way where staying a while."  
"How long till they get gas."  
"Tomorrow. And there really isn't a motel here, so I guess where going to have to camp out in the van."  
"The six of us in that van sleeping? Isn't that going to be a bit tight."  
"Well guy at the station told me that there is a motel about seventeen miles down the road."  
"But the van still wouldn't make it." Ash got an idea.  
"Do you think we could ask the local Jenny and that she could give us a lift there?"  
"Ash, this is America. Jenny's are like the Joy's, there aren't that many here. I doubt that we would find a Jenny out here in the middle of a one horse town."  
"You guys asking about Sheriff Jenny?" A waitress said. "She comes bye in a half hour to pick up her daily coffee."  
"Or maybe they have an officer Jenny in this one horse town."  
"Say can we order our food now?" James asked.  
"Just hold your horses." The waitress turned another page in her newspaper.  
"This is going to be while." Isaac said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why sure I help you get a motel." Sheriff Jenny said, with a very deep southern accent. "But I'm going to have to do it later, I'm on a case right now."  
"A case? Well maybe we could help out." Ash said.  
"Well I reckon that I could use the manpower, on this case. I'm trying to look for a missing pokemon trainer. I really don't know her name because apparently many of locals either did met her or if they did they won't give it."  
"Why wouldn't they give it?" Misty asked.  
"Some people forgot, others tried to forget. I managed to get some of her last name, dream something or other."  
"Anything else about her?" Jessie asked.  
"Well she was a fire pokemon trainer and I believe she might have something to do with the recent fires going on in the forests."  
"How are they connected?" James asked.  
"You guys like asking a lot of questions don't you."  
"We can't help if we don't know."  
"Well then shut your yaps and I'll tell you. There have been some fires going on in some the local forests. We been able to put them out, but more keep showing up. Some people have reported a large fire pokemon that's causing the fires. Now see as there are very few fire pokemon in this area, it seems unlikely its a local pokemon. But it might be a pokemon that belonged to another trainer."  
"And a fire pokemon trainer would most likely be the first suspect." Jessie said.  
"Expect that this dreamer person has turned up missing."  
"Could she be out to get someone? Maybe someone humiliated her in battle and she wants revenge."  
"Well that would be the case, expect she beat everyone in the last three towns."  
"Maybe someone kidnapped her and they're trying to frame her for something."  
"Now were just plain simple folk here. There is nobody here that would that kind of thing. Form what I heard, she pissed off a few people because of her attitude, but these aren't people like that."  
"Well have people found anything."  
"Well no. We found nothing and she been gone for about a week now."  
"And how long have the fires been starting?"  
"Five days."  
"I guess they could be connected."  
"Well I was going to search around the last area she was spotted. How would you guys like to help search with me?"  
"Well since we can't hang out in the dinner all day, sure lets go."  
"Well ok. Follow me." Sheriff Jenny led everyone out side. Isaac was the last to leave.  
"It just had to a fire pokemon. I thought I wouldn't have to run into another one of these." Isaac says as he looks down at his hands.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
"So this was the last sited area." Ash said looking around. They currently were at the side of a road near a forest.  
"Yep, this is where she was stopped last. The people that saw her last had a pokemon battle here. After the battle, she went off into the woods to look for more pokemon. She's been missing ever since."  
"Should we go looking?"  
"Well that was what I was going to do. But, we can cover more ground if we spilt up. Three are coming with me, the other three can go with me deputy, Stone." Jenny points to the man behind her.  
"Well I guess me, Misty and James can go with you. Pikett, Isaac, and Jessie can go with deputy stone."  
"Say Isaac are you coming?" Misty asked. Isaac was still sitting in the van.  
"Um well, I thought that I should stay behind to... to... keep an eye on the radio. Yeah, you never know when someone will call and it would be bad if someone wasn't here to pick it up."  
"The other officers know where I am. If they need me, they come and get me. You don't have to stay in the car." Isaac kept looking down.  
"I guess I'll be coming then." Isaac got out of the car.  
"Isaac, are you ok? You look pale."  
"No, I'm ok. Lets get going. Where not going to find her if we stand around here." Isaac marched off into the woods.  
"He acting funny." Pikett said.  
"How would you notice?" James said.  
"I think he is scared of something."  
"Well we should ask him. I don't want to freak out there." Ash ran up to Isaac. "Say Isaac, is something bothering you?"  
"What? No. Nothing at all. I'm fine." Ash went back to others.  
"Well I guess he ok." Everyone facevaulted.  
"Ash you can see he is lying!" Misty said. Misty was about to ask him but Jessie placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"Let him be. If he wants to tell, he will tell." Jessie said.  
"But I want to find out."  
"And you won't if you pester him. If he wants to tell, he will tell."  
"Well, for now. But I'm going to ask him later and he is going to tell me."  
"Fine, but you'll be the only one trying." Jessie said leaving Misty behind.  
------------------------------------------------  
We find Jessie, Pikett, Isaac, and deputy Stone where walking along a heavy forested area.  
"So, she might be around here?" Jessie asked.  
"Well most of local fire pokemon live very deep in the forest." Deputy Stone explained. "And since she is a fire trainer she most likely walked somewhere around here."  
"Maybe she find fire pokemon and the burn her up?" Pikett said.  
"That's not very likely. Fire pokemon are violent, but they won't harm a human unless proved." Isaac said. "Unless that pokemon got rabid and went berserk. Which can happen out here."  
"How would know about that?"  
"I've seen it happen. It not pretty."  
"Sheriff Jenny thought it might been that too, but there been siting of any rabid creatures here for a while."  
"Well I guess a pokemon getting her would out of the question then." Pikett started sniffing the air. "What is it?"  
"I smell smoke."  
"Smoke? If theirs smoke theirs fire." Jessie said. Deputy Stone to out a hand radios.  
"Come in. We got a fire here. Sent in the water planes. Over. Well better see where the fire is and if we can keep it under control till the planes arrive." The four of them ran till the found the fire. Flames arouse for the trees and spread along the ground. Deputy Stone took out a pokeball and released a Blastoise. "If any of you got a water pokemon release them now."  
"I don't have a water pokemon, but Arbok can help." Jessie threw her pokeball. "Arbok, throw dirt on the fire."  
"Charbok." Arbok threw dirt into the fire putting some of the fire out.  
"Isaac, where your Starmie?" Isaac just stood there, eyes staring into the flame.  
"It's happening again. It's the fire that consumes. Its come back to take me." Isaac sounded very distant.  
"Isaac? What wrong?" Pikett asked.  
"I must get away. I don't want to be consumed." Isaac stared to run, but Jessie grab him.  
"What with you?"  
"I got to get away! The flames have come for me; I have to get away. Let me go." Isaac managed to struggle out of Jessie's grip. Isaac ran away form the fire and deeper into the woods. Jessie and Pikett almost ran after him, but Deputy Stone called out to them.  
"Lets him go. We can't risk letting everyone get lost. Besides we have to make sure the fire doesn't spread."  
"But Isaac?"  
"I know it may seem difficult for you, but if you all go after him you'll all get lost. He won't get very far anyway." Jessie and Pikett stood for a while then returned to help with the fire.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Isaac kept running. He ran screaming. However, what he didn't see was the slope ahead and Isaac fell down the rocky slope. Isaac fell down the slope and stopped when he log.  
"Must escape..." Isaac went unconscious.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
"What do mean he ran off!" Sheriff Jenny yelled. The fire had been put out and everyone was in the now burned area of the forest.  
"I tried to stop him, but he kept screaming about the fire consuming him and he ran off."  
"He was sacred of the fire."  
"But why?"  
"Well you can ask him that when we find him. If we find him."  
"Of course where going to find him. I won't let him stay lost." Ash said.  
"The thing I want to know is why did he run like that."  
"He was sacred by the fire. That what I say before." Pikett said.  
"But why is he afraid of fire?"  
"Well let's go look for him and find him."  
"Deputy Stone, you go back to the office and get some men to search the area. There might be something here that can be a clue about the fires. The rest of us will try and find Isaac."  
"Lets go. He went that away." Everyone ran off in the direction Isaac ran.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Isaac woke up slowly. "What happened." Isaac looked around. "I guess I tripped and fell." Isaac started to dust himself off. "Way to go Isaac, you just blew it big time. There probably going to yell at me now. I then I'll probably have to tell them..." Isaac's hand touched something on the ground. Isaac looked down at what he touched. Isaac saw a leather gloved hand under the log. "Oh dear. I think I found her." Isaac got up and pulled out a pole form his jacket. "And I didn't think I would need this." Isaac put the pole under the log and used it as a lever to move the log. The log rolled over and he saw the body. "Looks like she was crushed by this log." Isaac looked at the log. "Must have fallen over her. Oh and got this Charmander too. Must of snuffed it tail out. But it looked like the log rotted, so how could they been killed a week ago?" Isaac examined the log closer. "Wait... this log hasn't rotted, its been burned! That means something had burned these marks in. But what?" Isaac heard a sound. Isaac turned around to see a Magmar looking at him.  
"Magmar." The Magmar looked at him.  
"Mmmm... A Magmar!" Isaac quickly jumped behind the log and cowered behind it. Isaac tried to pull out a pokeball. "Starlight, get rid of it." Isaac threw his pokeball and a Starmie came out.  
"Hiya!" Starmie fired a stream of water at the Magmar, but the fire pokemon avoid the stream of water. The Magmar stood where it stopped.  
"What are you waiting for Starlight, stop it." Starlight fired more streams of water, but the Magmar avoided each stream. Suddenly a gunshot went off and the Magmar screamed. A few more shots and the Magmar fell to the ground.  
"Isaac! Isaac! Are you here." A voiced called out. It sounded much like Ash.  
"You don't have to worry Isaac. Sheriff Jenny used a tranquilizer on the Magmar. Its out cold now."  
"I don't care. Kill it. It was going to attack me, so you should kill it." Isaac stood shaking.  
"Isaac?" Misty scolded. "That's an awful thing to say."  
"I don't care; it has the eyes of a killer. I was going to hurt me. I should be eliminated."  
"Now where going to her no more talk of that." Misty said.  
"So, this is the body of the trainer? How she die?"  
"I found this log on top of her. I fell form that stump there." Isaac points to a broken tree stump. Sheriff Jenny looks around a bit.  
"There are burn marks on this log. It must have been form the Magmar."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because this isn't an area, that has Magmars. It makes sense know. This pokemon must of gotten loose form it trainers death and got lost in the forest, trying to get help. Then it lit those fires to keep warm."  
"So, what do we do?"  
"Well, I got to get my deputy and the others to take the body and the Magmar away."  
"Your not going to hurt it are you?" Ash asked.  
"I think it should be killed. It tried to kill me." Isaac said.  
"Isaac, stop it. I don't want to here any of this." Ash said.  
"Well since its trainer is dead, it was only acting of instinct. Thus, it can't be charged with anything. The Magmar and the other pokemon she has will be sent to her family. It just a shame that this trainers life was cut so short."  
"Yeah, it is quite a shame." Ash said.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Sheriff Jenny dropped everyone off at the motel. Everyone was surrounding Isaac.  
"Isaac, why are you acting so funny?" Jessie asked.  
"And we're not leaving till you tell us."  
"You want to know, I'll tell you why. It because of this." Isaac held up his hands.  
"Your gloves?"  
"Not my gloves. My hands. When you first meet me, I told you there was a reason I wore gloves. This is the reason." Isaac took off his gloves. Everyone's eyes went wide.  
"Oh my." Misty was the first to speak. The skin on Isaac's hands where a very deep red and pocketed.  
"I got these scars five years ago. It was in my early days of training. Mat was fighting another trainer. The other trainer had an Arcanine. Apparently the Arcanine was rabid and it went berserk. I was caught in a flamethower attack and it deeply burned my hands. I was in a hospital for over a month with burn wounds. The doctors where able to save my hands, since they almost had to cut my fingers off, but they couldn't fully treat my scars. Actually my hands look much better then it originally was. But ever since then I can't be near a fire pokemon, because I remember the pain." The other where silent. "There are all happy now? Now you know about my fear of fire."  
"Oh, we didn't know."  
"Oh course you didn't know! You all weren't so post to know. I never let anyone know about it."  
"Could you have surgery for it?"  
"They tried, but it didn't work. My hands were to damage to heal back. They were able to heal most of it so my hands could move normally, but my skin became too damaged to heal. That's why I panicked at the fire and when the Magmar was near. The pain I felt was too much and I feel it again when I see fire pokemon."  
"If we had known we wouldn't have took you into the woods. I'm sorry Isaac. I should figured something was wrong and let you stay behind." Ash said.  
"I understand. You had no way of knowing. Nobody out side my family knows about this. Hell even some of family still doesn't know."  
"That awful to go though something like that. But we all go though problems and we learned to get over them. We had have things in the past that we don't like but we get over them."  
"But do any of you carry a physical mark of that pain." They shook their heads. "I didn't think so. I am reminded everyday of that pain. I have to carry these scars with for the rest of my life, while you can just forget about what happened in your lives." Jessie stared in front of Isaac.  
"You think that don't you. James and me have been in team rocket for more years then we care. We have still have to hide that fact even today. We can't even travel to most the indigo isles because people still would recognize us. We learned to deal with this and I know that you can too."  
"I can deal with it. It's just that I can't be near fire. That is my what I fear. I will and always will panic when I am near a fire." Ash placed his hand on Isaac's shoulder.  
"Well just remember that we will be there for you."  
"Yeah, we be there." Pikett said.  
"Were your friends. And we help our friends."  
"You're a part of this team now."  
"Wither you like it or not."  
"Thanks guys. That really helps." Isaac puts his gloves back on. "I think we get some dinner now. I'm hungry."  
"Yes lets."  
"Food!" Pikett said.  
"Is all you think of."  
"Yeah. That's what I'm so post to do." James whined. Jessie whacks James on the head. Everyone burst into laughter.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Next mourning Sheriff Jenny took them back to the station where their van was. "I like to thank you again for help us out. We couldn't have done it without you." Jenny said.  
"No problem. It was no be deal with us." Ash said.  
"Say is your friend going to be all right? He was still acting funny when I last left you all."  
"He all right now. All in all, I think it was a good experience for him and us. I think form it we know a little more about him." Jessie hit beeped the vans horn.  
"We better get going Ash! OR I'm leaving with out you."  
"Ok, I'm coming." Ash got in to van and waved good bye. The van spends off and left. Sheriff Jenny noticed something falling off the bottom of the van. She picked up the object.  
"Looks like a tracer. I wonder if they knew about this?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Report." A mysterious voice said. The body was clocked in shadow, so he was not visible. Across the room Kitty and Tiger stood. Kitty spoke first.  
"Well the tracking device fell off the van sir. We don't know how it broke off."  
"That's the third one we lost. I know they don't know, but this apparently not an accident. I want to know why this keeps happening."  
"Nevertheless, we know where they're going sir. We can just plant another one."  
"However, they keep falling off. The next is going inside their van. If something happen to that one, we will find out who is doing this. Anything else to report."  
"Yes sir." Tiger said. "We found out that the magician is afraid of fire."  
"Afraid of fire? This could be useful." The figured smiled. "Yes. It the magician shall make a wonderful target." A dagger appeared the figure hand. "Watch out Pikachu. This cat is going to trap this mouse." The figure threw the dagger and it hit a picture of Pikett, then burst into flames.  
To be continued....  
Ok I like to thank Miyu (Willow, WRMisty) for the use of Skye (or what was left of her).  
But tell me is it ironic that I killed Skye (a fire pokemon trainer) by a tree falling on her (which is grass). Therefore, I kill a fire trainer with grass.  
Well enough talk I give back Skye to Miyu. (Zips up body bag and load it on to car) I hope she doesn't might the damage. (Drives off, then comes back)  
Oh yeah, stayed tuned for the next part of the US Journey where, I'll have a guest star (or should I say pokemon) form another fic. I won't say whose or which. So, stay tuned same poke time, same poke channel. (Drives off again)  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	10. The US Journey part 17

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
US Journey part 17: The trouble with #3  
By Xen  
  
"Say Isaac, how long is it till we reach the lodge. It feels like we've been driving for hours now."  
"Well we just passed the falls so it's another half-hour form now. But there's one we have to do before we get there."  
"And what's that?" Ash asked.  
"Pikett's going to be my girlfriend."  
"I'm what!" Pikett said shocked.  
"She your what!" The others said.  
"Let me explain. Misty is with Ash and Jessie is married with James. That leaves Pikett as the single female in the group. Now a lot of the guys there are also single and very desperate for female companionship."  
"So, its a colony of Brock's." Misty said.  
"Something like that. And I think its best that we pretend that were a couple so the other guys would back off. I don't think Pikett is ready for male suitors."  
"Well you have a point. Is it ok with Pikett?"  
"I guess. Will I have to do anything?"  
"No. Just saying you're my girlfriend should ward them off."  
"But couldn't I just shock them?"  
"I thought we explained this." Ash said. "You can't use your powers in public. People are going to act weird if they find out that your half Pikachu."  
"But I can handle them. If they come near me, I hit them." Pikett slammed her fist into the side of car, creating a large dent. Everyone's eyes went wide.  
"What was that?" Ash manages to say first.  
"She punched a dent into the side of the car!"  
"Did I do bad?"  
"Well considering that you just dented the car with your bare fist, I day that's bad." Isaac said.  
"I think we better call Cassandra when we get there. She might be able to explain this." Misty said.  
"Till then Pikett, be careful with what you're touching."  
"Ok."  
------------------------------------------------------  
The van arrived at the lodge. The outside of the lodge looked like a large wooden cabin with debris surrounding most of it.  
"Gee, I thought it would look nicer."  
"Actually, it is nicer. They put out the tire fire that was burning over there."  
"Where?" James asked,  
"See that black mountain." Isaac pointed to large mountain.  
"It's near there?"  
"No, it is that." Everyone sweatdropped. As they left the van a man wear a plaid and green suspenders came to them.  
"Hey, Isaac how's my favorite nephew doing?" The man asked.  
"What do want uncle Blue?" Isaac asked.  
"What? Can't I say hello to my nephew and not expect something in exchange?"  
"Yes."  
"Well you I guess your right. But first are these the people you told me about."  
"Yes, this is Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Pikett."  
"Ah your girlfriend."  
"Yeah, hi Mr. Blue."  
"Call me uncle Blue. Everyone does. And if things keep up, I may just become your uncle." Pikett and Isaac ginned nervously.  
"Gee, uncle Blue we don't have to think about something like that for while."  
"At least you doing better then your cousin."  
"Ah, Lewis is still here huh."  
"Yeah he's still sticking around in these parts. We got him teaching the pokemon English."  
"Teaching them English?" Jessie said.  
"Yeah I'll show you what I mean." Uncle Blue led to the group down to one of the lodge areas. "You see a few weeks ago I got this idea. To raise pokemon at the lodge. But the thing is we had a few problems finding the right kind. The lakes too dangerous for water pokemon and there not enough grass for grass. Then we found the perfect pokemon to teach. The Humanesque."  
"What a Humanesque?" Ash asked.  
"It a human pokemon. It comes form a Ditto."  
"Don't you mean evolve."  
"No, it something else. It something's a Ditto creates but its not an evolution. I'm not the guy that could explain this."  
"So, why are you teaching it English?" Misty asked.  
"Well that's why they're called the learning pokemon. It can learn almost anything, like a human can. They can even learn a human language and speak it. We got three so far, and two of them are doing fine."  
"What about the third one?" Misty asked  
"Well that the problem is he's refusing to speak."  
"Are you sure he isn't a mute?" Jessie said.  
"No, he can talk. He just refuses to speak in English."  
"Can't you figure out why?"  
"No we can't. And he won't talk to the other two Humanesque, so we can't figure out what's wrong."  
"Maybe I could help." Pikett said.  
"I don't think a pretty girl is going to make him talk."  
"But I can talk to pokemon." Isaac nudged Pikett. "What?"  
"Well anyone can talk to a pokemon."  
"But I understand what they say. I'm a pokemon too you know." Everyone minus Pikett and Uncle Blue smacked their heads.  
"Your not so post to say anything about that."  
"Isaac, did I tell you have strange taste in women?"  
"Ok, I guess we got to tell. Pikett is really Ash's Pikachu that was transformed into a human in an accident. We can't turn her back and she remains a pokemon hybrid. She can understand pokemon speech and retains some power form her pokemon side. You got it uncle Blue?"  
"Sure."  
"Wait. You understood everything form just that?" Jessie asked.  
"Sure. I've seen something's that are twice as strange as this. This is something we do on the weekend for us."  
"Isaac, did we tell you have a weird family?"  
"Nope."  
"Well you do."  
"Nah, only seventy five percent is weird." Everybody sweatdropped.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well okay, were here." Uncle Blue opened the door to a cabin. Inside the cabin was something of a makeshift classroom. A large table which was probably used for the students desks and a smaller desk for the teacher. A shabby looking portable blackbroad was behind the smaller desk.  
"This is a classroom?" Ash said.  
"Well I made it myself. Not bad for stuff we found got form the old school house."  
"Well I guess it ok. But were are the Humanesque?"  
"I guess there in the back. Lewis? Lewis? We are you?"  
"Coming uncle Blue." A Skinny young man dress like Uncle blue came out of the back door. "Ah Isaac, your here." Lewis ran up to cousin and hugged him, then tried to hug Pikett.  
"Stop." Lewis stopped.  
"So, Lewis were are the pokemon?"  
"Ok their training out in the back." Lewis led everyone to outside, where two people were apparently doing some kind of martial arts. At least it looked like that to them till one of the fighters stretched his arm and hit the other.  
"So, these are the Humanesque?"  
"Yes they are. You two can stop now." The two pokemon stop fighting and walked up to the group. Both the pokemon looked human and quite alike. They looked about 5"5 and medium builds. The only difference between the two was their hair. The one the right had long green hair and green eyes, while the one on the left had dirty blond hair with brown eyes. "Well introduce yourselves."  
"I am number one." The green hared one said in a feminine voice.  
"And I am number two." The other said.  
"If these are two of them, where is the third one?" Misty said.  
"Up there." Lewis pointed up at the tree, where a person was sitting on one of the branches.  
"Now get down here." The figure jumped down and stood with the others Humanesque. He looked like the other Humanesque, except that his hair was black and looked somewhat likes James hairstyle and had black eyes. Another thing that set him apart was a long scar across his face. "And this is number three. He's the one that I talked about."  
"So, he's that won't talk?"   
"Why does he have a scar?" James asked.  
"Well its somewhat his fault. In an attempt to avoid his learning, he went to the roof where he slipped on a title and fell into the gutter. The gutter broke open his face. We fixed him up, but the mark stayed."  
"Wow, that sounded painful."  
"It was. He did most inhuman screaming. He then became really silent. He won't even talk in his pokemon language."  
"Which if you ask me that's a good thing." Lewis said.  
"That's a mean thing to say." Pikett said.  
"No, it's that their native language is very high-pitched squeals and noises. It's not a very pleasant thing to listens too." Lewis said.  
"I have to agree on that. A yell form him blew out old man Sawnsong's eyepiece out. And he lives a mile away."  
"Natural Screech." Number one said.  
"I thought you said they came form Ditto's. So how could they have any other attack besides transform?"  
"We may come form Ditto, but we know more then our brethren." Number two said.  
"Well Pikett, you want to try and talk with him?"  
"Ok, Can me and the others be alone?"  
"Ok. But you need us, Lewis will be right inside." Everyone minus Pikett and the other Humanesque left.  
"Why do think you can make him talk in your language?" Number one said.  
"Because were all just pokemon here." The three Humanesque give Pikett a strange look.  
"You do not appear to be one of us?" Number two said.  
"Well that because I'm not a Humanesque. I'm a Pikachu." The three pokemon give her a look of disbelief. "I can explain. I was a Pikachu till a few weeks ago. I took this potion that could make pokemon talk but it turned me human. I still have some abilities, but I don't even know what I still could do."  
"We still find this strange. Do you have proof of this?"  
"Well can a human do this?" Pikett held her fist out and produced an aura of electricity. The three pokemon looked somewhat impressed.  
"So, you maybe were a pokemon. But you just being one of us makes no difference." Number three said in his native tongue.  
"It may not, but at least I'm trying." Number three coiled back.  
"You can understand my speech?"  
"I still retain the mind of a pokemon. I can understand any pokemon as well as any other."  
"That makes no difference. I still will not disgrace myself with the language of humans." Number three said.  
"Why?" Pikett asked.  
"He feels that the learning of the human language will dishonor him as a pokemon. That's why he barely stands being with us. He feels like we are traitor to our own kind for learning the human language." Number two explained.  
"You are traitors to all pokemon. You are abandoning the ways of our ancestors, so you can just please these pathetic owners."  
"That is why we are doing this. It a pokemons duty to serve his master. That is what our ancestors did."  
"This is nothing like what the ancestors did!" Number three shouted. "This is more then just battle. This is the molding of our species into them. They are molding us into their image. We are not these Humanesque they have named us. We are Dittos, but the humans have made us into their image!"  
"I understand your pain." Pikett laid her hand on Number three's shoulder, but he pushed it off.  
"You understand nothing. You are just like them." Number three points to the other two Humanesque. "You obey the every whim of your master. Look at yourself, your human just because he want you talk."  
"Ash never did have anything to do with me being human. I had taken that potion as an accident. It is my fault that I am like this, and Ash blames himself for what I have gone though."  
"That is because you were his pet, his toy, and his property. But now you are none of those, so he can't claim you anymore." Tears started to well up in Pikett's eye, but she managed to hold them back.  
"Ash is my friend. He has never let me down before and will look for a way to turn me back."  
"That's because he wants you as his property again. You are useless to him now, but as your pokemon, you are valuable to him. That is why you want he wants you back. That is why the humans are teaching us their language, so that we become valuable."  
"But its all a pokemon wish to please their master."  
"But we are not doing it in the way we are meant too. It is though battle that we show our worth, not though this learning of this knowledge we need not know. We are being used for the wrong things." The four of them remain silent for a few minutes. Finally Pikett said something.  
"That is where you are wrong. In my journey with Ash, I have seen pokemon using their skills for others things then battle. I have seen electric pokemon being used to help towns with electric power. I have seen various water pokemon used to help put out fires. I have seen Growlithes be used to prevent crime. I have seen many pokemon help their master and others with there skills."  
"But what use would there be for pokemon that can speak English." Pikett thought for a few minutes.  
"I do not know."   
"You see. There is no significance for this. We are useless developing talents that we do not need."  
"Well I can't think of any because I'm not the kind of person to thing of this kind of stuff. I'm just a pokemon you know."  
"That is where you are wrong. You are no longer a pokemon. You're about as much as disgrace as them. You keep calling yourself a pokemon, but you are human."  
"I may look like a human, but I am still a pokemon on the inside. It is the same as you."  
"However, I know I am a pokemon, because I am treated as one. You are treated as human, so you are human."  
"But..."  
"I think its best that we end this discuss now. I want you to think of what a pokemons worth truly is, and what your own worth is." Number three went inside the cabin followed by the other two Humanesque, leaving Pikett alone.  
"But I am a pokemon. Aren't I?"  
-------------------------------------------------  
"So why are we in a room together?" Pikett asked Isaac inside there room. "And why do we only have one bed?"  
"Well it kind of funny if we think about it. My uncle in thinking we were a real couple put us in a room together."  
"But we aren't."  
"He didn't know at the time. Unfortunately there aren't any other rooms that are ready, so we are kind of stuck this way."  
"But why only one bed?"  
"He thought it be cute if we could be together. It's a part of the whole couples thing."  
"But whose going to sleep in the bed?"  
"Well if you want you, can. I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor."  
"No, I guess we could share the bed."  
"I promise I won't try any funny either."  
"What funny stuff?"  
"Uh.. um.. Say why don't we work on your lessons?"  
"Ok." Isaac breathed a sigh of relief. Isaac went into his suitcase and took out a book and some pens.  
----------------------------------------------------  
"Ok, now write the letter T."  
"Like this?"  
"Yeah, that's it. Now make another T... Good. Now can you tell me what you wrote?" Pikett looked at the paper she was writing form.  
"P I K E T T." Pikett read the letter off. "Pi kett. My name?"  
"Right. Now you know how to spell your name. You're learning this quite fast. If I didn't know any better I say you where one of the Humanesque too."  
"Yeah, one of them." Pikett sighed.  
"What the matter? Did I say something wrong?"  
"It just what you said reminded me of my talk with the Humanesque."  
"Yeah, you did just tell us that he refuses to speak, but not why. Is there something you didn't tell us, right?"  
"Well he did tell me why. Its because he feels that he is disgracing himself begin taught English. He feels that it's a skill that won't serve a real meaning."  
"But that's not what bother you is it?"  
"No, its what he called me."  
"And what did he call you?"  
"He called me a human. He's says that because I look human and that I'm treated as a human, that I am human."  
"Well you are pretty much a human."  
"That is only on the outside. I am still a Pikachu on the inside. But he says that I've been treated so much like another human, that I've become human."  
"But you don't feel human."  
"I don't either. I guess he is right. I really am human. I'm no longer a Pikachu."  
"You letting him get the better of you. He guessed that you are still somewhat confused about what you are now, and he played you for it. You can only decide for yourself what you are. Maybe we should head to bed now."  
"Okay." Isaac and Pikett got ready for bed. Isaac took the far right of the bed, while Pikett took the far left.  
Later that night Pikett got up. Pikett sat in a chair and opened the shades a bit to look at the night sky. Pikett held her legs to chin as she thought.  
"Am I human? Am I a pokemon? What is my worth? Have I've really lost touch with what I was? Can I ever really be a pokemon again?" Pikett continued thinking on looking at the night sky. Eventually Pikett returned to bed. When she fell asleep, Isaac whispered something.   
"I'm sorry I can't help you here oh my sweet girl of the electric storm. This is a path that you must take yourself."  
To be continued....  
Stay tuned for the nest chapter of US Journey.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


End file.
